


【米英】Irresistible

by Elizabeth_Akino



Series: 【米英ABO】Irresistible [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 在大学就读博士的亚瑟是个Omega，因为崇尚理性排斥本能，所以一直有意与Alpha保持距离。然而某天，他收到了因为离婚而多年未见的母亲的邮件，自己的弟弟阿尔弗雷德即将入学亚瑟的学校。身为Alpha的阿尔弗雷德对待亚瑟热情友善，然而亚瑟却一直能够闻到他身上淡淡的信息素味道……
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【米英ABO】Irresistible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Irresistible. I

**Author's Note:**

> 米英  
> ABO设定  
> 真 骨科  
> 请注意避雷

你相信人类已经利用科技摆脱了动物的天性吗？

0.

自从上周正式投稿了论文之后，亚瑟每天早上醒来第一件事，就是打开手机查看有没有来自期刊的邮件。早上7点，被闹钟强制吵醒的亚瑟还不是很清醒，只大概扫了一眼，没有发现编辑部的邮件，于是又蒙上被子准备再睡二十分钟。突然间，亚瑟猛地想起，刚才刮过新邮件的时候，好像看到了一个许久没有见到过的人。他一下子清醒了过来，迅速解锁手机，还没有退出的邮箱里赫然躺着一封邮件，发件人：妈妈。

站在教学楼前的亚瑟不知道自己现在心里是什么感受。已经十几年没有联系过的母亲突然发邮件说，自己那个小小的弟弟，阿尔弗雷德，今年竟然不远千里地入学了亚瑟所在的大学。母亲似乎十分不放心阿尔弗雷德，所以告诉了亚瑟，想让他稍微照顾一下。亚瑟看着邮件结尾的那串电话号码，想起了那个总是喜欢跟在自己身后的小小身影。

那时亚瑟的父母还没有离婚，阿尔弗雷德也才刚刚学会走路，只要亚瑟在家，他总要跟在哥哥身后跑，有时候不小心摔倒了也不哭，只是趴在地上口齿不清地叫亚瑟的名字，然后被亚瑟轻轻地揉揉脸，再抱回婴儿床里。后来父母开始了时不时的争吵，小小的孩子不知道为什么爸爸妈妈要喊那么大声，只能流着眼泪来找亚瑟。亚瑟会给他热好香香的牛奶，然后在床上抱着他，亲吻他的额头，一声一声说着，阿尔不要害怕。已经过去了十几年，记忆中那个小孩子的脸已经模糊不清，但亚瑟依然清晰地记得他的双眼，那是跟自己不一样的，像天空一样的眼睛。

下课时间到了，学生们陆陆续续走出教学楼，亚瑟坐在和阿尔弗雷德约好的喷泉旁边等着，顺手又打开了邮箱查看。正在他删除着各种广告邮件时，头顶传来了一个有些迟疑的声音。

“亚，亚瑟？你是亚瑟吗？”

亚瑟闻声抬起头，万里无云的蓝天下站着一个金色头发的年轻人，他的呼吸有些急促，好像是一路小跑过来的，明明不是炎热的天气，额头上却已经有了薄薄的汗气，青草味道的alpha信息素随之微微地飘散在周围的空气中。遮挡不住的笑意从眼镜后面的一双眼睛中溢了出来，那是一双比头顶那片天空还要湛蓝许多的眼睛。

也许是一时间无法把眼前这个高大的alpha和记忆中窝在自己怀里的小男孩联系起来，也许是阳光下的他太过刺眼，亚瑟脑中顿时空白一片，坐在原地愣愣地看着他。

“认错了吗？不好意思了……”

眼看那人就要转身离开，亚瑟赶忙伸出手拽住了他的上衣衣摆。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

1.

令人昏昏欲睡的午后，亚瑟看着眼前的文献有些出神，手边的杯子里飘来了他最爱的咖啡的香味，但是亚瑟却突然觉得这味道似乎也不是很好闻。

“小～亚瑟，你已经盯着这一页看了十多分钟了哦～”旁边位置的弗朗西斯突然凑过来，满脸都写着不怀好意，“听说你今天在餐厅和一个alpha共进午餐，那人还是大一的级草。可以啊亚瑟，不鸣则已一鸣惊人，一出手就搞个大的。”

亚瑟转过头朝弗兰西斯翻了个白眼，鄙夷地说道，

“你那个万年发情的脑子里还有没有别的东西了？那是我弟弟。”

“弟弟？亲弟弟？”

“嗯，小时候爸妈离婚之后他跟着我妈，十几年没见了。”

弗朗西斯脸上顿时泛起了想吃瓜结果吃了一嘴空气的表情，“什么啊，还以为你这么多年来的alpha厌恶症终于要治好了，真是浪费哥哥我的感情。”弗朗西斯一边嘟囔着一边回到了自己的位置。

是的，亚瑟确实很排斥和alpha的接触。

也不是因为什么童年阴影或者是受过什么伤害，单纯只是认为屈从于信息素的这种本能太过于兽化，与自己追求的理性和逻辑完全背道而驰。人类进化出了比其他动物更加优秀的智力，又凭借着这样的智力探索了种种大自然的本质，继而创造出数不清的科学成果。这些探索与创造不是基于什么繁殖的本能，而是基于缜密的逻辑和理性的分析。亚瑟身为科学研究工作者的一员，自然是崇尚理性大过本能。

然而亚瑟身为omega，还是不可避免地会被alpha所吸引。这种信息素之间的微弱相互作用现在还没有办法完全清除，亚瑟也并不否定这一自然现象，所以他只好用自己的方式回避着来自生物本能的禁锢，那就是远离alpha。

亚瑟的长相可以说是十分惹眼，亚麻色的短发配上祖母绿的眼睛，让他看上去就像雨后的森林一样清新。勤于健身的习惯让他的体脂率常年保持在最佳状态，恰到好处的肌肉使得亚瑟的身体紧致又凸显曲线。最要命的还要数他那一口与来自英国的父亲殊无二致的Queen’s English，在当年大一开学的第一周就迷倒了万千少男少女，其中还包括不少omega。

然而面对各种优秀alpha的猛烈追求，亚瑟统统不为所动，一时间有关于亚瑟其实是同性恋的说法甚嚣尘上，于是一大批本来就蠢蠢欲动的omega开始了新一波的攻势。最终，这场持续了两年的大戏以一个令人大跌眼镜的结局收场了，亚瑟找了一个beta男朋友。

一般来说，数量相较于beta而言少了很多的另外两个性别，都会倾向于互相结合。毕竟信息素的作用实在不容小觑，不仅是在床上能获得巨大的享受，而且日常生活中也会因为双方的信息素而更加容易感受到正面的情绪。就算少部分人是同性相吸，那也是因为能捕捉到对方的信息素并且会被吸引。而beta无法感知到一分一毫的信息素，自身也并不向外散发，无形之中少了许多生活的趣味，所以alpha和omega一般都不会选择beta作为交往对象。不过在亚瑟眼里，无法感受信息素的beta才是自然界的优秀造物。

但是亚瑟的那位优秀造物本科毕业之后进入了公司工作，亚瑟则留在学校继续深造，两人最终渐行渐远。因为是和平分手，亚瑟也没觉得有多难过，日子还和以前一样，还是每月吃着抑制剂度过发情期。如果说在亚瑟眼里，beta是自然界的优秀造物，那抑制剂就是人类最伟大的发明之一。经过了几十年的改进，现在的抑制剂已经可以近乎完美地抑制住omega的每一次发情期，而且没有以前那样令人疼痛的副作用。亚瑟恨不能每天给医药公司写感谢邮件。

还在神游的亚瑟突然被窗外树叶哗哗的声响拽了回来。一阵风吹过，卷起了草坪的味道，亚瑟第一次觉得那混着土腥的青草香味如此令人心旷神怡。


	2. Irresistible. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 信息素真好。

2.

“亚瑟，这里，在这里！”

亚瑟才踏进餐厅，阿尔弗雷德的声音就从另一个角落传来，中午的学校餐厅人并不少，这一声引得大家全都看向了他。看着角落里投向自己的热切目光，亚瑟只得笑着朝他挥了挥手表示自己看到了。他这一挥手，又让不少人满脸惊讶地瞪着亚瑟，好像是看到了什么世界奇观，伴着同学们的窃窃私语，亚瑟有些无奈地走向餐台准备取餐，心想着自己的那些事怎么到现在了还在学校里传播，早知道当初申请研究生就换一个学校了。

阿尔弗雷德今天上午第二节没有课，所以早早来餐厅占到了亚瑟最喜欢的靠窗角落位置。自从开学时见了一次面，阿尔弗雷德便缠着亚瑟要每天和他一起吃饭，亚瑟起初还以为是因为阿尔弗雷德刚入学没有什么朋友，所以为着照顾弟弟，就答应了他的请求。然而每天光是在餐厅这短短的吃饭时间，就有数不清的人在跟阿尔弗雷德打招呼，甚至还有不少omega趁着亚瑟去洗手间的时候跑到餐桌旁搭讪。

虽然知道了阿尔弗雷德并不是因为没朋友才找自己一起吃饭，亚瑟也并不打算结束这样的共餐。亚瑟这两年一直忙于研究，经常忙得忘记了饭点，等到回过神来，餐厅已经关闭了，只能去商店买些面包饼干之类的充饥。自从和阿尔弗雷德一起吃饭之后，每天中午晚上都能收到他提醒自己该去餐厅的信息，然后在并不长的用餐时间里，阿尔弗雷德会兴高采烈地和亚瑟说着各种事情。新加入的橄榄球队，重组家庭里没有血缘的兄弟马修，总是布置研讨课题的讲师，还有新出的耳机。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里时常闪着耀眼的光，那光偶尔会直直地落在亚瑟的脸上或者拿着餐具的手上，伴随着突然加重的青草味道，让亚瑟的心脏没有来由地加快跳动。

亚瑟端着餐盘坐在了阿尔弗雷德的对面，那人应该是才从健身房出来，头发甚至还没有完全吹干，他抬起头冲着亚瑟笑了笑，又埋头用一双手继续切割盘子里的肉排。于是亚瑟又盯向了阿尔弗雷德的双手，像他这一个多月时常做的那样。那双手看起来修长又有力，比起自己的手大了不止一圈，再往上就是有着明显肌肉的双臂，虽然亚瑟只在餐厅见过它们放松时的状态，但是此刻的他却禁不住去想象那双臂肌肉绷紧的样子。那手臂在锻炼时上面会划过滴滴的汗液，在打球的时候会呈现健康的曲线，在拥抱的时候一定会紧紧环住对方的腰背，在亲吻的时候会牢牢扣住对方的脖颈，抚上后颈敏感的腺体，在……

突然袭来的浓郁青草味让亚瑟猛地从想象中脱身，对面的阿尔弗雷德早已经停止了切肉的动作，亚瑟一抬眼，就撞进了同样一动不动盯着自己的蓝色双眼。一时间，餐厅里的其他人仿佛都不存在了，亚瑟觉得自己好像跌进了一片一望无际的草原。微风拂过他身下的野草，抚过他的脸，空气中全都是清新的草香，亚瑟觉得自己就像是被这片草原温柔地拥在了怀里，头顶是无边的蓝天和耀眼的太阳。明明是惬意的场景，亚瑟的心跳却越来越快，身上似乎是被太阳晒久了，开始一阵一阵地泛起热度。这热意无处宣泄，搅得亚瑟躁动非常，他无意识地伸出了右手想要缓解这难耐的燥热，在本来空无一物的空气里，却触到了柔软的凉意。草原和蓝天瞬间消失不见，亚瑟又回到了喧闹的餐厅，周围餐具碰撞的声响和人们的交谈声灌进了他的双耳，本来遍布全身的热意现在只集中在右手的指尖上。亚瑟低头一看，自己不知道什么时候伸出了右手，握住了阿尔弗雷德同样烫人的手指。无法言说的感触顺着亚瑟的指尖流入了他的身体，让他无法松开那只手，刚才退去了一瞬的热度重新席卷了他的全身，就连急促的呼吸都是灼热的。他盯着对面的阿尔弗雷德，眼神从蓝色的眼睛滑到了高挺的鼻尖，再到那两片稍稍分开的唇瓣，最后落在了喉结上。只见那块突起上下滑动了一下，亚瑟感觉到自己的手被紧紧地攥住了，这突如其来的力度让亚瑟一下子清醒了过来，他猛地缩回了右手。餐桌上一时没有人说话，亚瑟低头盯着自己还没有动的午餐，想要平复快要跳出胸腔的心脏，他听见阿尔弗雷德略微有些粗重的呼吸声，和自己的同样急促，同样带着不易察觉的颤抖。

青草味如此浓郁，亚瑟害怕周围的人也会受到影响，在稍稍恢复了一下后，他看了看四周。餐厅里的omega不少，甚至旁边餐桌上就坐着两个，但是他们好像完全没有感受到这扑面而来的信息素，依然在笑着谈论马大哈讲师。他带着不解重新看向了对面的阿尔弗雷德，对方依旧不眨眼地直直盯着他，就像是野兽在捕食前盯着眼前的猎物，随时都要发起致命一击。那眼神是如此危险，又饱含着要将他灼伤的热度，亚瑟咽了咽口水，想要叫醒他，

“阿尔……”

连名字都没有叫完，就被阿尔弗雷德用从没听过的低沉无比的声音打断了，

“亚瑟，你好香。”

3.

亚瑟看着眼前货架上各类的信息素抑制用药皱了皱眉头，不知道选哪个好的他于是把每一种都拿了一盒。

昨天在餐厅的事情让亚瑟苦恼不已，自己小心翼翼地回避了那么多年，谁知道竟然在亲生弟弟面前被本能压得喘不过气。然而这样的苦恼并没有持续很久，因为亚瑟觉察到了一丝诡异。昨天自己确实是被阿尔弗雷德的信息素影响了，但是对方的样子好像也是同样的，甚至阿尔弗雷德还说出了你好香这样接近性骚扰的话。然而亚瑟并没有闻到自己信息素的味道，这不符合常理。昨天并不是亚瑟的发情期，而且就算是发情期，也应该能闻见自己发出的信息素。亚瑟纠结了一天也没有想到合理的解释，他也没有像弗朗西斯一样厚的脸皮去问阿尔弗雷德，于是只能先来到药店买些抑制散发信息素的药。

今天是周末，亚瑟买完药就回到了自己租住的公寓想要继续看文献。看着看着，屏幕上的文字就变成了无意义的随机字母，完全进入不了亚瑟的大脑。握着鼠标的手上传来火热的气息，好像被人扣在了手心轻轻磨蹭，后颈的腺体也微微发烫，渴望着有冰凉的东西俯在其上。阿尔弗雷德昨天那低沉的声音不断地在亚瑟脑中回荡着，一遍又一遍叫着亚瑟的名字，时而温柔缱绻，时而狠戾急切，就像是巨大的铜钟，震得他头皮发麻。亚瑟依旧没有感受到自己是否在散发信息素，但是热量集中的下身让他不得不抓起刚买的药，来不及倒杯水就这么吞了下去。

亚瑟双腿有些发软地躺在了床上，感受到隐秘部位的热度在药物的作用下慢慢散去。他用胳膊盖住自己的眼睛，尽量平复刚才失控的呼吸，过了将近半个小时，全身的异常才几乎彻底消失。这次在没有阿尔弗雷德在场的情况下也出现了差不多的情况，于是亚瑟笃定了是自己的问题，或许是太久没有和alpha近距离相处，自己才会变得这么敏感。想起昨天离开餐厅时阿尔弗雷德不知所措又带着歉疚的表情，亚瑟顿时内疚无比。正想着还是在自己恢复正常之前不要继续和阿尔弗雷德接触了，亚瑟的手机就突然响了起来，脑海里的那个名字在屏幕上闪着光。

亚瑟接起电话，反常地，那边并没有立刻传来开朗的声音，于是亚瑟尝试叫了他一声，

“阿尔弗雷德？”

“啊，亚，亚瑟，是我。”阿尔弗雷德半天才回答，“我是想给你道歉，我…昨天餐厅…我，我也不知道怎么了，可能是刚运动完有些累了，我……”

阿尔弗雷德的声音越来越小，好像是找不到能说的词了一样，只是不停地说着我我我。亚瑟想起了他毛茸茸的脑袋，想象着他现在肯定是像做错了事的大狗一样低着头抬着眼睛，突然很想抱着他说没关系。但是电话并不能够实现他的想法，于是亚瑟只能温柔地安慰他。

“没关系，不用在意，我昨天本来状态就不太好，”亚瑟想要用轻松的语气盖过昨天的尴尬，可是指尖的触感仿佛还停留在他的手上，方才脑海里的声音再一次微弱地响了起来，“我…我们是…我们是兄弟，握个手，也是，正常的…”一阵阵的酥麻感从背脊出传来，让亚瑟把短短的一句话说得断断续续。

“亚瑟，你在哪里？”电话那端的阿尔弗雷德听起来有些急切，亚瑟听着自己又开始狂奔的心跳声闭上了眼睛。

“公寓。”

阿尔弗雷德之前来过几次亚瑟的公寓拿东西，于是没过多久，门口就传来了敲门的声音。亚瑟躺在床上急促地喘着气，明明开着窗户，他却感到自己快要窒息了。敲门的声音越来越快，似乎门外的人也一样即将溺毙在无形的深水之中。亚瑟用力地站起来挪向门口，门外是那片草原，有阳光有微风有清新的空气，可是门上写着明晃晃的字，那是你的弟弟。亚瑟扶上门把的手停住了，在一片空白的大脑里，阿尔小时候害怕的声音和低声念着亚瑟名字的声音交替响起，亚瑟仅存的理智让他慢慢地缩回了想要开门的手，呼吸越来越困难，眼前甚至开始出现了星星。

“亚瑟，开门，亚瑟，亚瑟…”

【“亚瑟，我害怕，亚瑟开开门，我好害怕…”】

咚咚咚的敲门声不停响起，门外人的声音听起来很难受，亚瑟的脑内一震，瞬间打开了房门。

他被门口的人一把拖了过去，牢牢抱进了怀里。气流夹杂着青草的香味冲进了亚瑟的口鼻，他就像即将溺死的人被拉上了海岸，大量灌入的空气让亚瑟不由自主地流下了眼泪。头顶传来同样痛苦的呼吸声，阿尔弗雷德把脸深深埋进了亚瑟的头发，疯了一样地吸取着他的味道，他的双臂把亚瑟紧紧箍在怀里，让亚瑟感觉到了些许疼痛，但是更多的是前所未有的满足感。

两个人拥抱着挪进了公寓，在门关上的瞬间，亚瑟的额头上传来了灼热又柔软的触感。


	3. Irresistible. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱临时标记胜过永久标记

4.

本来就灼热异常的身体，随着一个落在额头上的亲吻彻底燃烧了起来。

彷佛只有对方的身体是冰块一样，亚瑟收紧了环绕在阿尔弗雷德腰侧的手臂，面前的胸膛明明散发着和自己一样高的温度，却好像能够缓解当下所有的不适，于是亚瑟蹭着头，想要把自己更深地埋在对方的胸膛里，然而那个人却并不配合，稍稍撤回了身体。这个动作让亚瑟下意识地皱了下眉头，然而还并不等他思考，一双有些颤抖的手就捧起了他的脸。

那是一双亚瑟无法忘记的眼睛。

脑海深处的记忆开始慢慢浮上水面。那双蓝色的眼睛曾经充满着不安叩响亚瑟的屋门，曾经带着崇拜追随着亚瑟在家里的脚步，曾经包含着喜悦看着亲吻自己说晚安的亚瑟，曾经满是泪水地跟亚瑟一遍又一遍地告别。然而那双让人疼爱怜惜的眼睛，现在正从高处俯视着亚瑟，湛蓝的天空里好像燃起了扑不灭的大火，无形的力量拖拽着亚瑟，想要他一起进入这场火里，燃烧殆尽。亚瑟最后的理智终于断了弦。他想要眼前这个人紧密地拥抱他直至不能呼吸，他想要这个人用双手抚遍自己身上的每一个角落，他想要与这个人呼吸相交，想要让他彻底失去理智撕碎自己，就用这样凶恶难耐的眼神。不知是谁主动靠近，在双唇相触的瞬间，亚瑟体内燃烧的大火终于找到了宣泄的出口。

汹涌的亲吻再度让亚瑟陷入了缺氧，他无助地张开了发麻的嘴唇想要吸进一些空气，谁知立刻被堵得严严实实。口腔内部每一处都被席卷而过，舌尖也在无休止的吮吸中变得又麻又疼，亚瑟在恍惚间发出了黏腻的哼响，以为自己就要这样从唇舌开始被活生生地吃掉了。与凶猛的亲吻相反的，是捧着亚瑟面庞的双手，它们温柔的抚摸着他的侧脸，带起了背脊一阵阵的酥麻。彷佛不满足于仅仅触碰脸颊，那双手开始了上下游走。耳朵被轻轻地拂过，继而被烫人的手指揉搓着，那过于修长的手指不时地伸入耳廓，在狭小的洞口逡巡抚摸。亚瑟从未被别人触碰过的地方突然被这样挑弄，他一下子软了双腿，眼看着就要跌在地上，然而那双有力的臂膀一把将他捞起，继而猛地将他抵在了房门上。被迫分开的双唇间交织着异样的空气，近在咫尺的蓝色瞳孔中倏尔闪过一丝犹疑，在这短暂的空档里，亚瑟刚才断弦的理性想要重新接上，然而脖颈上被拂过的触感让蠢蠢欲动的理性之弦彻底灰飞烟灭。

亚瑟闭上眼睛再次凑了上去，与之前狂风骤雨不同，这次的亲吻变得缱绻又缠绵。下唇被叼进嘴里轻吮舔舐，就像是小孩子对待最珍惜的糖果，明明想要立刻吞入，却舍不得放弃一分一秒品尝的滋味。亚瑟被这突如其来的细嚼慢咽折磨得异常难受，方才在激烈的啃咬里得到缓解的灼热又冒出了头，于是他主动探入了阿尔弗雷德的口中，寻找着方才侵袭过自己的那一处柔软。对方的呼吸停滞了一瞬，复而变得更加急切，搭在亚瑟脖子上的手也开始来回摩擦。本就敏感无比的腺体被蹭过的一瞬间，亚瑟睁大了快要失去焦距的眼睛，用彷佛不是自己的声音轻声叫唤着，似乎是承受不了，又似乎是想要更多。那敏感之处被不停地抚摸揉搓，甚至捏起，亚瑟被刺激得不停流泪，口中断断续续叫着救我。眼泪被温柔地舔舐着，柔软的唇顺着泪痕滑落在他高高仰起的细长脖颈，并不明显的喉结被轻轻叼咬着，在脖子正中留下了一片红痕。

5.

阿尔弗雷德终于放开了摩挲着烫人腺体的手，将亚瑟的头按入自己胸口，然后埋首在不停散发着诱人气息的那块嫩肉前。

从在喷泉旁边第一次见到亚瑟起，这股红茶的味道就一直肆无忌惮地围绕在自己周围，那味道一天比一天浓烈，一天比一天甜腻，一天比一天更能撩拨他的大脑。阿尔弗雷德不明白为什么亚瑟要在公共场合放出如此浓烈的信息素，这简直就是危害公共安全的行为，可是周围的alpha似乎并不为所动，彷佛亚瑟只是一个没有味道beta，只有自己一个人被这味道折磨得睡不好觉。他在每一晚的梦里握着亚瑟的腰身，一次又一次的贯穿那具身体，身下的人发出断断续续的吟叫，鲜红的嘴里重复着他的名字。

“阿尔。”

每次从这荒诞的梦中惊醒，阿尔弗雷德就会在无边的歉意和自我嫌恶里辗转到天明。他和亚瑟分开时只有五岁，幼时的记忆太过模糊不清，大多数都没法想起，只有夜晚温柔的晚安吻和清澈的嗓音一直留在了阿尔弗雷德的心里。然而从前那单纯的拥抱现在全都变成了另类的折磨，阿尔弗雷德想要再一次感受那个怀抱那个亲吻，而且想要更多。对于亲哥哥的妄想让他既痛苦又兴奋，他一边咒骂着自己是个不顾人伦的牲畜，一边耽溺在甜美的幻梦中。

对于亚瑟的渴望在昨天被轻轻握住手指时彻底冲破了屏障，他只想将对面的人压在餐桌上肆意索取，将牙齿嵌入那散发诱人香味的地方，再灌入属于自己的味道。幸好最后亚瑟出声唤回了他的些许理智。可是他回到宿舍后依旧无法冷静，然后在隐秘的夜晚，他做了有史以来最狂暴的梦。在梦里他铐住了那想要逃脱的手腕，蒙住了亚瑟的双眼，不发一声地在他的体内冲撞、成结，看着亚瑟那不知道被谁标记了的恐惧表情，阿尔弗雷德获得了前所未有的满足。

当然，毫无意识的兽性只会在梦里肆意迸发，回归现实世界的阿尔弗雷德十分后悔昨天逾矩握住了亚瑟的手。他害怕从此再也见不到那对温柔的祖母绿，再也闻不到让自己又折磨又舒心的红茶香气，于是他孤注一掷地拨通了亚瑟的电话，想要用身体不适含糊过去。然而，亚瑟的声音从手机里传来的一瞬间，窒息般的痛苦就席卷了阿尔弗雷德的全身，他不知道自己在说什么，脑子里只有那简简单单的一个念头。亚瑟的声音也变得有些断断续续，甚至还能听见微弱的喘息，阿尔弗雷德挂掉电话，什么都还没有想，就冲向了亚瑟的公寓。

现在那满溢着甜香的部位近在咫尺，在梦里出现了无数次的人也已经在自己怀里颤抖着啜泣，嘴里还喃喃地念着自己的名字。

“阿尔…阿尔…求求你…帮帮我”

阿尔弗雷德吸吮着那块嫩肉，听见怀里的人发出一声惊慌又腻人的叫喊。他像品尝一道不舍得下咽的美食一样又吸又舔，只把那里搅得通红一片，彷佛下一刻就要渗出血来。随着他的动作，亚瑟的哭喊声越来越大，好像再也受不住这样的折磨。

“呜唔，阿尔…求你……”

于是像每一个梦里一样，阿尔弗雷德用尖利的牙齿狠狠地咬破了通红的皮肤，在亚瑟高昂的尖叫声里，注入了自己的记号。


	4. Irresistible. IV

**6.**

亚瑟从昏睡中醒转时，窗外已经是漆黑一片。

身体的异样已经差不多消失，只有后颈处的腺体传来隐隐的刺痛。还没有彻底醒透的亚瑟不自觉地摸向那里，在碰到刻在上面的牙印时，才回想起白天的事情。透不过气的窒息感，急促的敲门声，紧密的拥抱，不顾一切的亲吻，浓郁无比的青草香味，还有那个让自己全身痉挛的临时标记。

亚瑟的记忆只持续到被阿尔弗雷德狠狠咬住腺体，那一瞬间，他的脑中像是有千万个礼花同时炸开，除了炫目的光影什么都没有，他无助地大睁着茫然无神的眼睛，生理性的泪水像泉水一样持续涌出，把阿尔弗雷德的衣服打湿了一大片。他什么都看不见，什么都听不到，唯一真实的感受只有清凉的信息素伴随着剧痛，从皮肤的破口处源源不断地强行灌入自己的身体。外来的信息素和自己体内的原住民互相争斗，最后缠在一起，合而为一，从后颈延绵到身体的每个角落。亚瑟觉得自己仿佛被换了一身全新的血液，那血液带着电，电麻了他的手脚和大脑，最后汇进心脏。不知道究竟过了多久，阿尔弗雷德在恋恋不舍地松口之后，好像还在他耳边说了一句什么，但是亚瑟并没有来得及去听，就已经失去了意识。

回想起一切的亚瑟一时无法动弹，突然，他被从身后伸出的手强硬地带进了一个温暖的怀抱。均匀起伏的胸口紧贴着亚瑟的背脊，全身上下传来的满足感和安全感让亚瑟不用回头就清楚地知道这怀抱的主人——是标记的所有者。阿尔弗雷德不知道梦见了什么，嘟囔了两句听不清的话，然后蹭着他毛茸茸的脑袋直往亚瑟的脖子上拱，好像是在寻找什么，最终，他找到了那个依旧有些刺痛的标记。亚瑟感觉到两片柔软的唇轻轻地贴上了那里，然后湿润的舌头舔了又舔，像是跟主人闹趣的小狗。

亚瑟小心翼翼地转过身，仔细地看着面前的人。金色的短发和小时候并没有分别，连头顶翘起的一撮头发都没有改变。然而那个圆嘟嘟软乎乎的小脸蛋已经变成了带着棱角的青年面庞，从前口齿不清的软糯声音也被热切而坚定的音色取代。阿尔弗雷德的睫毛轻微地颤抖着，好像依旧沉浸在梦里，亚瑟伸手覆上了他的侧脸，察觉到他的嘴唇上似乎破了一小块。数小时前的画面又开始在脑中不停播放，亚瑟被自己主动索吻和恳求别人标记自己的失控行为搞得羞愧难当，脑中隐隐约约觉得似乎还有什么比人前丢脸更为严重的问题。可是被标记后的大脑始终是浆糊一团，他怎么也想不到自己到底忘了什么严重的问题，越想要清醒就越是昏昏欲睡。亚瑟最终放弃了思考，将脑袋埋进刚刚标记了自己的alpha胸前，再一次进入了沉沉的睡梦里，在彻底失去意识前，他似乎感觉有人吻了吻他的额头，在和他说晚安。

**7.**

在恍惚的睡梦中，亚瑟听见了咚的一声，好像是客厅的爸妈在争吵，不知道是哪一方气急败坏，又顺手拿起东西砸在地上，怀里的小阿尔也被从睡眠中惊扰，抬起头看着亚瑟。亚瑟安抚地摸着他柔软的头发，温柔的吻印在小孩子的额头上，他一边轻轻地拍着弟弟小小软软的身体，一边嘴里悄声安慰着。

“阿尔，不要害怕。”

外面摔东西的声音似乎越来越快，还非常地有节奏，亚瑟有些疑惑，低头一看，惊讶地发现刚才还是小孩子的阿尔弗雷德变成了成年人的样子。他凑过来，在亚瑟的唇上印下一个缠绵的吻，低沉又沙哑的声音在耳边呢喃着似乎在哪里听过的话语。

“亚瑟，你是我的。”

亚瑟猛地睁开了双眼，梦中父母摔东西的声音原来是敲门声，伴着弗朗西斯一贯欠揍的声音从门口传来。

“亚瑟，你在家吗？亚瑟？你不会又发酒疯了吧？”

身边的阿尔弗雷德还在睡着，亚瑟搬开了他扣在自己腰腹上的手，蹑手蹑脚地爬下了床去开门。

“大清早的你嚷什么，想让邻居投诉我吗？”

“你这是喝了多少酒，还大清早，麻烦你看看，已经下午三点了！”弗朗西斯用一脸你没救了的表情看着亚瑟，“今天上午组会轮到你汇报，结果你人影都不见一个，电话还关机，老板都要气死了。”

“……，下午………”

“哎呦，终于酒醒了？”弗朗西斯甩了甩他引以为傲的’秀发’，开始了他不正经的瞎扯，“我给你说小亚瑟，也就是哥哥我，还能来关心关心你，省得你明天被老……，？！”

突然，他大张着嘴盯着亚瑟，一脸活见了鬼的表情。亚瑟不知道这人又在搞什么花样，顺着他的眼光低头看了看自己。这一低头，他猛然想起，昨天被阿尔弗雷德叼着自己的喉结又咬又啃，现在肯定是十分惨不忍睹。亚瑟赶忙用手捂住了脖子，挑起眉毛就冲着还在呆愣的弗朗西斯低声吼道。

“看，看什么看，没见过过敏吗！”

还没等亚瑟继续圆好这个拙劣的谎话，房间里就传来了一声重物坠地的闷响。亚瑟下意识转过身，发现是阿尔弗雷德卷着被子从床上滚了下来，就像是一卷巨大的紫菜包饭。他刚想跑过去把包饭扶起来，突然意识到门口还有一个弗朗西斯，只见他的嘴张得更大了，下巴跟脱臼了一样，举起右手指了指亚瑟，又指了指地上的紫菜包饭。亚瑟再也不知道该怎么解释，于是用尽了力气把弗朗西斯推出了公寓，啪地一声甩上了门。

再转过身时，阿尔弗雷德已经从被子里脱身了，他看向亚瑟，没有说话。亚瑟僵立在门口，同样不知道该怎么面对现在的情况。昨晚由于刚刚被标记而乱成一团浆糊的脑子现在已经恢复了清醒，那时候被忘记了的严重问题就在眼前。亚瑟不仅仅丢掉了他引以为傲的克制，在alpha面前彻底失控，而且这个alpha还是他答应了母亲会好好照顾的阿尔弗雷德，那个从前在他怀里入睡的弟弟。身体内流淌的信息素明明白白地告诉他现在是被标记的状态，不知道是幸运还是不幸，幸亏那时被临时标记，要不然还不知道事情会发展到怎样的地步。亚瑟认为是因为自己控制不住信息素，才把无辜的阿尔弗雷德拉进了这场混乱，沉重的内疚让他连一根手指都动弹不得，只能不知所措地站在原地。

沉默的空气游荡在并不宽敞的公寓房间里。不知道过了多久，阿尔弗雷德低头深吸了一口气，然后抬起眼睛小心地看着亚瑟，说出了两人清醒后的第一句话。

“亚瑟，早上好。”

亚瑟不知道自己是被他可怜兮兮的眼神戳中了心，还是被早上好的问候戳中了笑点，原本紧绷的神经一下子放松不少，他无奈地笑笑，纠正了阿尔弗雷德的错误。

“已经该说下午好了。”


	5. Irresistible. V

8.

亚瑟已经好几天没有去学校了。

因为不想让大家发现自己被标记了，那一天傍晚，他怀着愧疚送走阿尔弗雷德之后立刻给导师打电话请假，随便编了个借口说自己生病了，这几天都不能去实验室。其实也不能完全算是说谎，毕竟亚瑟认为自己的身体确实出了问题，否则也不会搞成现在这副样子。本打算第二天就去医院检查一下，结果好巧不巧，等待了一个多月的审稿意见终于发到了他的邮箱里，看着得来不易的一个小修决定，亚瑟硬是把去医院的念头抛到脑后，不眠不休地修改了两天论文，在第三天的凌晨点击了上传，然后就倒在床上不省人事了。

等到他睡醒，已经是傍晚了，亚瑟揉揉还有些沉重的头，觉得自己好像做了一个乱七八糟的梦，可是梦的内容却一点也想不起来，这感觉搞得他心烦意乱，于是又一头栽向了软绵的枕头。

忙完了论文，几天前的事情才又回到了亚瑟的脑子里，自从那天以后，亚瑟倒是再也没有出现过失控的情况，好像那两天就像是他做的一个荒诞无稽的梦。然而腺体上的标记明白地提醒他那就是现实。他不知道自己的身体到底有什么毛病，就算是太久没有接触alpha而导致分泌不正常，那也不能只对着阿尔弗雷德这个有血缘关系的人发疯啊。而且那天他明明才吃了药，结果还是一头栽进了本能的深渊里，一想到他是怎么哭着喊着让阿尔弗雷德标记自己，曾经想要给医药公司发感谢邮件的亚瑟就恨不得24小时不间断地打电话投诉无良厂商，质问他们研究的什么狗屁抑制药，根本就是催情剂，害得他平白无故被一口狠咬，惨遭标记。

真是去他的动物本能，只能添乱，哪儿有什么安抚情绪的作用。

在烦躁不安中，亚瑟又想起了阿尔弗雷德的脸，那张脸平日里总是开朗地笑着，可是那一天却好像被什么压得痛苦万分，只有和自己疯狂地亲吻时才会露出餍足的样子。亚瑟还记得自己在滔天的情热里被那样的表情深深吸引，根本不想看到那双眼里出现任何负面的情绪，于是任由他对自己予取予求。嘴唇上似乎还留着被用力吸吮啃咬的余韵，亚瑟怀念起在那个温暖的怀抱里睡去的感觉，渐渐地又开始犯困。在睡前还满脑子都是阿尔弗雷德的亚瑟，自然而然地在梦里又跟对方见面了。梦里的阿尔弗雷德似乎只是阿尔弗雷德，他牵着他的手，他们一起走过了很多地方，最终停留在了夜色笼罩下的草原。他们在星空下像一对普通的恋人一样拥抱亲吻，规划着属于两个人的未来。他在温柔的吻里抵着阿尔弗雷德的额头，鼻尖轻轻相蹭，阿尔弗雷德说了什么，然后亚瑟听见自己在梦里笑着回答，

“我也爱你。”

第二天清晨，美梦带来的甜蜜余味久久消散不去，亚瑟觉得再不去医院检查，自己可能就要彻底疯了。然而，年轻的医生看着化验结果告知亚瑟，他的身体并没有什么异常，最多是因为刚被标记不久所以比较疲惫，只是让他多多休息。亚瑟虽然觉得有些奇怪，但看着一切正常的结果，也并没有多想。

在亚瑟窝在家里的一周多里，阿尔弗雷德也曾打电话关心他的状况，还想要到公寓里看看他。然而这些天，亚瑟只要一想到阿尔弗雷德，就满脑子都是他把自己抵在门上狠狠亲吻的样子，还有梦里自己的那句我也爱你。亚瑟实在没有勇气见他，只能用自己忙着修改论文没有时间搪塞过去。

他把这些越轨的妄想全都归罪于那个临时标记。

这些动物本能简直是令人发指，都给他的脑子里塞了些什么废料，阿尔弗雷德是他的兄弟，自己怎么可能对他抱有这些想法，等到标记消失，大脑肯定也就恢复正常了。

9.

第二周，临时标记的效果已经差不多结束了，亚瑟脖子上的红印和咬痕也在两天前就已经消失，他终于回到了实验室。除了当事人之一的阿尔弗雷德，以及不小心目睹了事发现场的弗朗西斯，其他人都以为亚瑟生了病在家休息，于是在他回到实验室后，同组好友们都来表示了关心。等到最后一个人离开之后，弗朗西斯终于像是快要憋炸了一样凑了过来。

“亚瑟，交代吧，哪位英雄啊？”

“什么哪位，你不是都看……”突然意识到弗朗西斯虽然在餐厅见过和自己一起吃饭的阿尔弗雷德，但是那天好像并没有看到卷在被子里的人是谁，亚瑟在心里长舒了一口劫后余生的气，毕竟跟自己弟弟亲作一团还弄了个标记这种事情实在太过尴尬，还是就两个当事人知道比较好，

“你管得着吗？我警告你啊，这事你要是敢跟任何人乱说，我就把你未经许可投垃圾期刊的事情给老板透露一下。”

弗朗西斯闻言啧啧啧地摇着头，“唉，下床无情啊，睡完人不认账啊，也不知道哪个可怜的alpha被你这渣o骗身骗心啊……”

亚瑟正要抬手揍这人一顿，实验室的门突然被敲了敲，然后一颗金色的脑袋就探了进来。

“嗨，亚瑟…我正好路过实验楼，要一起去餐厅吗？”

也许是标记的效果还有一丝残留，亚瑟感觉到后颈的软肉似乎因为阿尔弗雷德的出现而跳动了一下，他不自觉地抬手碰了一下那里，感觉脸上有些发热。

于是弗朗西斯就看见亚瑟的脸突然泛起红晕，然后狠狠地瞪了自己一眼，冲出了实验室。

“……不就是和弟弟吃个饭么，至于急成这样？”

亚瑟坐在餐桌前，用刀不停地切着盘子里的肉排。明明也就一周多没有见面，可是他在看到阿尔弗雷德的时候，一句我好想你差一点就脱口而出。并且现在，明明没有闻到任何信息素的味道，只是看到餐桌对面的人，亚瑟的心跳速度就明显地越过了正常水平。

他想要那双眼睛只看着他一个人，想要拿着刀叉的手抚摸他的脸颊，想要随着进食而动作的嘴唇滑过他的脖颈，想要那若隐若现的犬齿再一次深深埋入他的体内。亚瑟正要在心里第一千零一次咒骂动物本能，当下异常清醒的神志和除了心跳过速外没有其他异样的身体就提醒了他一个一直被自己忽略的事实：刚才脑子闪过的那些渴望根本不是来自于信息素，不是来自于那个已经失效的标记，而是源自亚瑟那引以为傲的理智大脑。

也许这个事实在几天前就已经摆在了亚瑟的面前，只是它太过于跳脱，完全没有办法令人相信，于是亚瑟只能拉来一切他所能想到的原因来解释。然而现在所有的选项都已经被排除，唯独剩下的那一个答案，无论它多么荒诞无稽，都是最终的真相。

凭着一番并不困难的分析，亚瑟终于明白了自己的想法。他并不是畏首畏脚的人，虽然从前因为鄙视本能而躲着想要靠近自己的所有alpha，但是既然现在已经意识到自己在清醒状态下动了心，那就绝对没有退缩的道理。如果对面的那个人只是一个普通的学弟，亚瑟肯定下一秒就会握住他的手。

然而阿尔弗雷德并不是。

难得的心动却根本没有继续发展的可能，必须现在就掐着它的脖子将其扼死在萌芽状态，亚瑟实在有些气闷，想要去盥洗室洗把脸，然而在他起身走过阿尔弗雷德身旁时，突然被一把抓住了手。

“亚瑟，你别走。”

亚瑟正要开口解释自己只是想去盥洗室，就看见阿尔弗雷德抬起头来望着他，那眼神如此专注，仿佛要将亚瑟牢牢锁进眼底。亚瑟被那眼神盯得有些错愕，他觉得自己好像看出了一些异样的端倪，一时间忘了自己要说什么，只听见阿尔弗雷德吸了一口气，然后用比平时还要快上许多的语速甩出了一句话，

“我宿舍漏水了可以先去你公寓住几天吗！”

亚瑟实在是没听过比这还要拙劣粗糙的借口，他甚至怀疑这根本就是阿尔弗雷德半秒前才想出来的。理智咆哮着让他立刻拒绝这个过界的请求，可是手心传来的温暖却让亚瑟不由自主地回握住了那只已经汗涔涔的手。


	6. Irresistible. VI

10.

阿尔弗雷德躺在地上。已经是凌晨两点，他仍然大睁着眼睛无法入睡。左手边就是亚瑟的单人床，躺在床上的那个人背对着他蜷在被子里，小心翼翼的呼吸声证明今晚失眠的不止一个人。

上一次进入这间公寓时的情况跟现在安谧的样子完全相反，他在亚瑟浓烈的信息素中无法自控地实践着梦中的妄想，满心满脑都是让这个人完全属于自己。他近乎发泄似的用力咬着亚瑟的腺体，因为刺激而瞬间爆发的信息素再一次让阿尔弗雷德几乎完全失去神智。体内愈发严重的灼热终于找到了最好的宣泄口，伴着源源不断的信息素，从被利齿强行打通的相接处汹涌地灌入亚瑟的体内。怀抱中的人像是被烫着了一样，浑身都在颤抖，大张着嘴，却连一丝声音都发不出来。

这既折磨又美妙的标记行为持续了实在太久，直到阿尔弗雷德觉得自己似乎把全部的信息素都献给了亚瑟，他才意犹未尽地收回了牙齿，然后用舌头舔去从伤口里流出的血水。那从亚瑟体内淌出来的液体中既有腻人的红茶气息，也有熟悉的青草味，两种不同的味道合而为一，这让阿尔弗雷德躁动不安的身体终于稍稍平静下来。

他舔了舔沾在嘴角的血迹，伏在快要失去意识的亚瑟耳边，说出了自进门开始就回荡在他脑海里唯一的话，

“亚瑟，你是我的。”

阿尔弗雷德不是没有接触过omega的信息素，但是他从没有如此疯狂过，甚至途中几次完全失去理智，只由着身体自己动作。完成标记后虽然冷静了很多，但是他依然不想离开亚瑟分毫，于是搂着已经昏过去的人躺在了床上。大火焚烧过后，只余下了甜腻的温存逡巡在身体里。阿尔弗雷德将头埋在亚瑟的后颈，一下又一下地舔舐着那里红肿的伤口，有时还会忍不住吸吮周围完好的皮肤，直到留下斑斑点点的印记。

怀里的人似乎是耗尽了力气，被这样舔弄都没有丝毫反应，阿尔弗雷德听着他平静悠长的呼吸，也渐渐阂上了双眼。

那之后的亚瑟并没有像阿尔弗雷德预想的那样发火，除了说自己在忙，没有再让他来公寓之外，也并没有刻意躲避他。阿尔弗雷德每天都会天南海北地跟亚瑟传着信息，聊天的内容也依旧全都是一些意义不大的琐事。有时，阿尔弗雷德也会拨通亚瑟的手机，没有什么紧急的事情，只是想听听他的声音。亚瑟也从来没有拒绝过任何一通电话，他们在并不长久的通讯里有说有笑，有时亚瑟会好像走神了一样在聊天中突然沉默几秒，然后尴尬地清清嗓子，让阿尔弗雷德再说一遍。

当收到亚瑟说已经到实验室的简讯时，阿尔弗雷德这一段时间里想要见到他的渴望攀到了顶峰。他甚至等不到下课，就偷偷地从阶梯教室的后门溜了出去，直奔亚瑟的实验室，推开门看到他的一刹那，所有的焦虑和不安全都飞出了阿尔弗雷德的大脑，只留下了愿望得偿的欣喜。

他想要时时刻刻都见到亚瑟，最好是伸手就能碰到的距离。

本来因为错位的感情而时常袭来的内疚感，在对上亚瑟的眼神后也渐渐淡去了。亚瑟向他跑来的时候双眼灼灼地闪着光，那光里分明都是和自己一样的欢欣，他无意识伸出的右手在碰到阿尔弗雷德手臂时明显地僵硬了一下，又飞速地缩回了自己的身侧，他的嘴唇稍微动了动，似乎是想说什么，又意识到不合适，最后咽了回去。阿尔弗雷德从这无数的细枝末节中看到了一丝难以置信的希望。

当亚瑟回握住他的手时，飘悬的心终于确定了，亚瑟和他是一样的。

他们看向彼此的眼神中埋着如出一辙的渴望，互相交握的手指下流淌着一样烧灼的血。那天的意乱情迷并不是一个人的独角戏，而是两人都沉迷其中的重奏曲。只要他们的手还握着彼此，就能把这首略微变调的二重奏一直演奏到完美的终止符。

床上响起了窸窸窣窣的声音，阿尔弗雷德看向了那里，只见亚瑟转过了身，看着同样没有入睡的他。那双绿色的眼睛唤起了沉睡在阿尔弗雷德脑海深处的记忆，就是在无数个这样漆黑的夜晚，他抬起头望着轻轻抱着自己的人，那个人有着世界上最温柔的绿色双眼，让阿尔弗雷德感到无比安心。此时，那两颗绿色的宝石离他有些远，让阿尔弗雷德难以自制地伸出手，碰到了亚瑟的指尖。

那指尖几不可感的抖了一下，然后慢慢地回应了来自黑暗中的另一只手。它们与阿尔弗雷德的手指互相碰触，轻轻推开，复又温柔地勾回，最后密密地交缠在一起。寂静的夜里没有人说话，皮肤相蹭的声音在黑暗中更加清晰。亚瑟突然轻声笑了，那声音就像小猫一样，伸出爪子在阿尔弗雷德的心上挠了一下。

阿尔弗雷德突然坐起身来，依旧攥着亚瑟的手，他挪到了床边，在月光下看清了亚瑟带着温柔笑意的眼睛。他压低了声音悄声问亚瑟，

“你在笑什么？”

然而亚瑟并没有回答，只用指尖在阿尔弗雷德的手心里抠了两下。阿尔弗雷德抬起了那只不老实的手，在手背上印下一个缓慢的亲吻，那只手实在太过好闻，让阿尔弗雷德流连着不想离开。突然间，他感到自己的下巴被勾了一下，抬眼看向手指的主人，亚瑟眼中的笑意更加明显了。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己被床上的人耍得团团转，他有些气恼，猛地将那只手压在了亚瑟的头顶，从上方俯视着那双眼睛。隐隐约约的红茶香气飘进了阿尔弗雷德的鼻子里，也许只是枕头上残留的味道，阿尔弗雷德并没有被挑起过多的欲望，他只是静静地看着亚瑟，像是要把他的脸一笔一画地画进心里，刻在大脑里。

他觉得亚瑟仿佛在期待着他做些什么，突然间，刚才被戏耍的不甘心冲上了大脑。于是阿尔弗雷德将眼神移向了亚瑟微微张开的双唇，停留了足够久的时间，足够让亚瑟意识到。然后他慢慢的俯下身，与他鼻尖相蹭，直到亚瑟闭上了眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德露出了奸计得逞的坏笑，然后移开了嘴唇，吻上了亚瑟微微颤抖的睫毛。

“晚安，亚瑟。”

11.

在亚瑟上传了修改版论文的两周后，他收到了文章被接收的邮件。

弗朗西斯在一旁起哄让他请客，亚瑟虽然日常想揍他，但也确实是很高兴，毕竟是自己从构思到实验再到撰写，忙了几个月的成果，同组的朋友们也提供了很多帮助。于是亚瑟只是给了弗朗西斯一个肘击，然后站起身来大声说道。

“今晚去酒吧，我请客！”

在大家的欢呼声中，弗朗西斯捂着胸口也站起身来，抻着手指在实验室扫了一圈，严正警告道，

“你们，今晚全都自己来，谁都不许带家属，听见没！”

“哎我说弗朗西斯，你自己失恋了没地方撒气，就来欺压我们啊？”显然，大家对弗朗西斯的霸王条款很有话说。

弗朗西斯被噎了一下，拍了拍亚瑟的后背，“请客的人自己都是孤影自怜，你们还想要在他面前秀恩爱吗？简直道德败坏。”

听到弗朗西斯这番话，亚瑟感觉到自己的嘴角忍不住在上扬，他立刻用拳头挡住嘴，装模作样地咳了两声。

“看到没，亚瑟伤心得都要咳血了。就这样了，单身酒吧行，谁要恋爱谁快滚蛋！”

亚瑟给阿尔弗雷德发了信息说晚上要跟大家去酒吧，让他不用等了，直接回公寓。结果在被大家簇拥着出校门的时候，看到了站在门口的阿尔弗雷德。只见他又挂着那副开朗到甚至有些犯蠢的笑，问亚瑟可不可以带他一起去，亚瑟感觉自己都快要被其他人八卦的眼神射穿了，他带着笑瞪了一眼阿尔弗雷德，答应了他。

“弗朗西斯，你做人要不要这么双标，怎么我们只能单身喝酒，亚瑟带男朋友你就一声不吭啊？”

亚瑟被逗得咯咯直笑，也不说话，只用眼睛不停地往阿尔弗雷德脸上瞟，于是阿尔弗雷德只能自己开口解释。

“不是，我是他弟弟。”

一轮酒喝完，大家逐渐兴奋了起来，话题也从新实验的设计跳转到了弗朗西斯是怎么花式被甩。亚瑟酒量不太好，被大家以保护公共治安的理由禁止再继续喝酒，不过这一轮已经足够让他有些飘飘然了。

酒吧的驻唱唱起了bad guy，身边的阿尔弗雷德跟着轻轻哼唱着。然而他平日里开朗的声音实在不适合这首歌，所以逗得亚瑟撑着头笑了起来。被众人逼问得实在受不了的弗朗西斯闻声看向了他们，顿时眼睛一亮，像是找到了救命稻草，赶忙把话题甩了出去。

“阿尔弗雷德，你小子应该有女朋友吧，快让他们八卦八卦，是哪个学院的美女呀？”

阿尔弗雷德发出了十分响亮的大笑声，引得旁边桌子的人都看了他一眼，然后他又露出那张笑脸看着亚瑟说道，

“我可不敢找，要是亚瑟发现我先他一步找了女朋友，一生气和我断绝关系了怎么办？那我可就要露宿街头了。”

“不会的，你要是露宿街头了，姐姐这里欢迎你来啊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你可得了吧！”

在大家的哄笑声中，亚瑟扫了眼满脸欠打表情的阿尔弗雷德，在桌子下伸出手狠狠掐了一把他的大腿，阿尔弗雷德疼得嘶了一声。亚瑟还在洋洋得意，结果还没来得及收回的手就被大力握住了，他抽了一下，没有成功，只能任由着那个人从指尖到指缝再到手心手腕摸了个遍，同桌的人又开始调侃弗朗西斯，没有人注意到藏在桌子下的小小“交流”。似乎是揉搓够本了，亚瑟的手终于被放开，可他没有收回，而是反客为主，在阿尔弗雷德的大腿上用手指慢慢地划了两个圆圈。阿尔弗雷德顿时被惊得一下子站了起来，在众人疑惑的目光中解释说自己突然腿抽筋了。

他看向亚瑟，只见那个害得他“抽筋”的始作俑者用手撑着一边脸颊仰头看着他，就着快要结尾的歌对他比着歌词的口型。

“I'm a bad guy.”

亚瑟刚洗完手准备走出卫生间，就看到了靠在门口堵路的阿尔弗雷德，还没等他询问有什么事，就被快步走来的人拖进了最里面的隔间里。亚瑟被吓了一跳，刚想出声骂他又闭上了嘴，怕被其他人听见。阿尔弗雷德似乎知道亚瑟害怕什么，把他抵在门板上咬着他的耳朵说道，“放心，没有别人。”

说着，他抵上了亚瑟的额头，“摸完别人大腿就想跑吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”

亚瑟被这从没在阿尔弗雷德嘴里听见过的称呼浇了一头热水，气得不行，立马回嘴，

“把人按在厕所隔间里可不是尊重兄长的行为，弟弟。”

“哦，是吗？那现在这个又算是什么行为呢？”

阿尔弗雷德一边说着一边稍稍侧过脸就要亲上来，亚瑟伸出食指挡上了即将吻住自己的嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德抬起身来疑惑地看着他。亚瑟随即露出一脸挑衅的笑，用手指压了一下阿尔弗雷德的嘴，然后又在自己眼皮上点了点。

“小朋友只许亲这里。”

阿尔弗雷德立刻明白了亚瑟这是记着自己那天晚上的戏弄，他把身体压向了亚瑟，还刻意顶了一下胯，

“可是我不是小朋友。”

亚瑟感受到了抵在他身上又热又硬的东西，收起了笑，有些关切地问道，

“怎么回事？是我的信息素？”

这段时间他们曾经说起过信息素的事情，发现对方都曾经在公共场合闻到过自己身上很明显的信息素味道，然而其他人似乎并没有感觉，就连味道本人都察觉不到。亚瑟以为阿尔弗雷德此刻又被自己的信息素影响到了，才有这么大的反应，然而阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头。

卫生间就在酒吧驻唱台的后面，仅仅一墙之隔，音乐声清晰地回响在这个不大不小的空间里。节奏感强烈的歌曲结束了，过不多久，温柔的女声在钢琴的伴奏中轻轻哼唱着。

_When I fall in love_

_It will be forever_

阿尔弗雷德抬起手抚上亚瑟的脸颊，一动不动地望着他，亚瑟在他湛蓝的眼里看到了自己的影子。

唇瓣缠绵相交，又稍稍拉开了一点距离。亚瑟听见阿尔弗雷德一边轻啄着自己的双唇，一边低声说道，

“不是信息素，是你。”

亚瑟用胳膊攀上了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，稍稍张开嘴，由着对方加深了这个吻。

阿尔弗雷德像是品尝冰淇淋一样，用最轻的力道搅动着亚瑟的唇舌，亚瑟被他弄得快要软成一滩水，只能尽力攀着阿尔弗雷德才不让自己滑下去。这个折磨人的亲吻从嘴唇移动到了脖颈，最终落在了那块最敏感的软肉上。

阿尔弗雷德用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，又温柔地舔吮，让亚瑟脊柱一阵酥麻，双腿一软，差点儿坐了下去，幸好阿尔弗雷德撑住了他。

亚瑟站起身来，两个人重新抵上了额头，低声轻轻笑着，伴着最后一句歌词，又贴上了对方的嘴唇。

_And the moment that I feel_

_that you feel the same way too_

_is when I give my heart_

_When I give my heart to you_


	7. Chapter 7

**12** .

两个人唇齿交缠着撞进了才将将开了一条门缝的公寓，钥匙还插在门锁里没有拔出，就被砰地一声甩在了门外，串在一起的其他钥匙被晃得碰来撞去，发出了清脆的金属声响。

然而门内的人并没有余裕去注意外面门锁上小小的“音乐会”。

亚瑟已经记不清他们是怎么走回公寓楼了，只记得一路上谁都没有说话，只是脚步飞快地并排走着。本来需要十几分钟的路程，结果只用了一半的时间就结束了。已经是后半夜，公寓一层的大厅空无一人。亚瑟的房间在7层，他们在电梯门前看着显示器上的数字从11慢慢倒数到1，依旧没有说话。叮 地一声，门开了，在亚瑟抬脚准备迈入电梯的同时，他就被突然袭来的怀抱带了进去。

迫不及待的吻伴着热度袭来，终于又尝到了熟悉的气息，亚瑟满足地嘤咛出声，伸出手搂住了急切的人，将他拉近。电梯早已经关上了门，却依旧停留在原地不动，亚瑟在换气的间隙强行打起精神，伸手按下了楼层按钮。

到了7层后，阿尔弗雷德仍然没有放开他，于是两个人从电梯间向着亚瑟的房间一路走走停停，亚瑟在慌乱中还踢倒了一个垃圾桶。终于蹭到了门口，他想要从包里掏出钥匙，可是阿尔弗雷德好像就打算在门口不走了一样，攥住他摸包的手就反压在门上，饿极了似的吸着亚瑟的舌尖。亚瑟急得没办法，只能用了点力气咬了一下阿尔弗雷德的下唇。

“哈…让我拿钥匙，唔…进屋，进屋再…嗯……”

阿尔弗雷德又亲了一下他的嘴唇，这才放开了亚瑟被抓得快麻了的手腕。钥匙在一片摸索中终于被插进门锁，转动了一圈，就结束了自己的任务，被甩在了门外。

终于回到了只属于两个人的房间，阿尔弗雷德的信息素一下子就冲了出来，直撞得亚瑟头晕目眩。当然，忍得不能再忍的不止阿尔弗雷德一个人，亚瑟憋了一路的信息素此时也已经飘满了整间屋子，和另一个人的混合在一起，成为了绝佳的催情剂。

亚瑟闻着这浓烈的味道，感觉自己似乎飘了起来，浑身软绵无力，却又快意满满。他已经不知道自己从前为什么那么排斥这样的本能，排斥alpha的信息素，排斥这让人头皮发麻的快感。与阿尔弗雷德亲密接触时生理和心理的双重满足感，是曾被自己奉为“优秀造物”的beta根本无法给予的。

亚瑟总认为omega的本能是深渊，是泥沼，但是从那天在喷泉边见到阿尔弗雷德开始，从闻到只有他能感受到的信息素开始，他就已经踏入这泥沼之中不能自拔了，也不想自拔。本能又怎么样，他就是想要靠近阿尔弗雷德，他的大脑这么说，他的身体也这么说，两者互相影响，让这渴望被无限放大，大到彻底击败了他的理智，甚至粉碎了他心中的伦理道德。

然而同时被放大的，还有这惊涛骇浪般的渴望被实现后的愉悦。

亚瑟迫切地索求着、被索求着，一双手时而轻柔时而用力地按捏着他的腰窝，挑起了小腹周围和某个隐秘处的一团火。他下意识地挺起腰，将自己的下身顶向在他身上纵火的人，在那个人的身上碰到了另一团灼焰。

突然的刺激让阿尔弗雷德倒吸了一口气，随即双手抱紧了亚瑟，把他牢牢压在自己身上。他们紧密地贴合在一起，些微的摩擦让衣服和皮肤接触的地方起了痒，平时合身的衣料从未像现在这样触感鲜明过。阿尔弗雷德不满地掀起了亚瑟的上衣下摆，终于握到了细嫩的皮肤，伴随着亚瑟喉中溢出的哼声，他肆无忌惮地上下摸索着微微发颤的身体。

omega甜腻的信息素无孔不入地渗进了他的身体和大脑，侵蚀着他仅存的理智。阿尔弗雷德本能地追寻着这股味道的源头，然后将其含入口中，让它在舔吮的刺激中愈发香气四溢。他想要在这里填入属于自己的气息，像两周前那样咬着亚瑟，让他在尖叫中失去神智，他还想要更多，想要与亚瑟更紧密地相连，想要他被打上永远的烙印，从此只能在自己面前露出那副无法承载的表情。

亚瑟猛地被拦腰抱起，放在了阿尔弗雷德的地铺上，按住他的人露出捕食的目光，眼珠一转不转地盯着他。灼热的气息喷撒在他的脸上，捕食者露出利齿啃咬着亚瑟的下巴，迫使他仰起头，露出最脆弱的脖颈。一只手搭上了他的腰扣，亚瑟意识到身上的这位猎手想要将猎物收网，他在惊讶中又有一丝隐秘的期待。然而在又一次落下的激烈亲吻中，他还是找回了一线理智。

“别这样，阿尔，弗雷德……不行……”

阿尔弗雷德突然全身都僵住了，像是听到了判罪者对自己的最终审判。亚瑟知道他误会了自己的意思，赶忙伸手捧着那张褪去了大半血色的脸。

“我还要早起去组会，第一个做汇报，”

说着，他抬起头轻啄了一下还在愣神的阿尔弗雷德，稍稍弯起了膝盖，碰到了某个快要爆炸的地方，然后咬着阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，把话轻轻灌了进去，

“所以今天，只要别咬我……”

（补充说明：我私设的omega在被标记后，大脑会因为激素的作用，在一段时间内难以保持正常的思维运转，身体也会异常疲惫，即使只是临时标记，也会有类似的反应，只不过稍微轻一些。所以在IV里亚瑟半夜醒来那一次才迷迷糊糊的，把标记自己的人是亲弟弟这么严重的事都忘掉了。亚瑟是个对工作和学习很上心的人，上一次因为意外而翘掉了组会，他已经很自责了，所以不想再有第二次了。）

 **13** .

黑暗的房间里，喘息声和激烈的摩擦声异常清晰，还有黏稠的水声夹杂其中。

亚瑟的下身与阿尔弗雷德烫人的火热被两只大小不同的手握在一起，上下捋动着。敏感部位的强烈刺激让亚瑟不时地呻吟出声，他像是怕被人听到一样，把脸深深埋进了阿尔弗雷德的胸膛。手里握着的两件事物有着明显的差别，亚瑟光是闭眼想象那个东西的样子，小腹内部就泛起一阵痉挛。明知道是自己说出的不行，他的心里却又期望着阿尔弗雷德偶尔不要这么体贴。

他从未想过自己会有如此强烈的欲望，想要阿尔弗雷德用尖牙刺破他，用凶器顶坏他，让他无法挣扎地变成只属于他一个人的猎物。亚瑟沉沦在这未曾体验过的欲望之海里，在快速的动作中哭泣着到达了顶峰。大脑还没有从炫目的空白中恢复，一根手指就试探着摸上了他早已湿漉不堪的穴口。亚瑟在高潮的余裕中被惊得泄出了一声尖叫，然后就被堵上了已经开始肿麻的嘴。

亚瑟看过这只手做各种各样的动作。

它曾经在阳光下左右挥动着向亚瑟问好，曾经在餐桌对面握着刀叉将肉排切块，曾经在球场上将橄榄球射进球门，曾经汗涔涔地握住他的手，捧着他的脸颊。而现在，它正反复刺探着亚瑟身上最为隐私的地方。

亚瑟被挑弄得难受，不自觉地晃起了腰迎着那只手，穴口在情热中不易察觉地一开一合，邀请着迟迟不探入其中的手指。然而手的主人似乎打定了坏心眼，一会儿在不停溢出动情液体的入口周围来回轻揉，一会儿只浅浅地探入一下又抽出，惹得亚瑟快要骂出来了。

“亚蒂，像小时候那样叫我阿尔。”

“啊…阿，阿尔弗雷德，你这个，混，蛋…嘶”

亚瑟感觉到耳廓被湿漉漉的东西舔了舔，然后阿尔弗雷德犯规般地献出了他那令人难以抗拒的低沉声音，

“叫我阿尔，亚蒂，叫了就给你。”

亚瑟在这声音里彻底败下阵来，阿尔弗雷德甚至还没有用上alpha对omega的压制，他就已经没办法拒绝了，亚瑟侧过了头，把脸埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝里，含糊地叫出了那个小小孩子的名字。

“阿尔，阿尔…”

他一连叫了好几声，阿尔弗雷德用另一只手抬起了亚瑟的脸，印上了一个无比缠绵的吻，而身下的那只手，却恰好相反地狠狠进入了亚瑟。突然的侵入让亚瑟一时没有控制住，发出了痛苦又餍足的叫声。

不停抽送的手指变成了两根，亚瑟越来越抑制不了自己的声音，无助的呻吟混着水声回荡在他小小的公寓里，让他不由得附和着阿尔弗雷德的动作挺动起灵活的腰身，好让那侵入自己的异物埋进更深的领域。

观察着亚瑟反应的阿尔弗雷德找到了那处敏感的软肉，勾起手指不停地按压，这过于强烈的刺激让亚瑟失了声，只茫然无措地张大了嘴发出绝望的喘息声。阿尔弗雷德俯身舔去了亚瑟因为来不及吞咽而流出的涎水，加快了手上的速度，没有多久，一股湿热就再次喷洒在两人的小腹上。从身体内部达到的高潮余韵颇为长久，亚瑟的脑中似乎上演着没有尽头的烟火表演，他在这五光十色里看到了阿尔弗雷德幼小的脸。

在父母还很恩爱的时候，他们一家四口曾经一起欣赏了独立日的盛大烟火，那时阿尔弗雷德还只会口齿不清地管亚瑟叫阿夏。亚瑟抱起了婴儿车里的孩子，开心地让他看天上绽开的花，可是那小小的蓝色眼睛始终盯着亚瑟，还在他的脸上重重地亲了一口，留下了口水印。

昔日的烟火渐渐淡去，阿尔弗雷德专注的青年面庞又重新回到了眼前。亚瑟咬上了他的鼻尖，作为刚才戏弄自己的小小复仇。被咬的人发出了笑声，逮住亚瑟想要拍打他脑袋的手，按在了自己依旧精神的地方，放软了声音，近乎有点撒娇，

“亚蒂，帮帮我好不好。”

亚瑟报复心大起，抬起身体将没有防备的阿尔弗雷德压在了身下，又咬了一下他的嘴角，然后埋首在他的小腹。

阿尔弗雷德被吓了一跳，任由本应力气较小的亚瑟把他压住了。小腹上传来柔软湿润的触感，他抬起头看向那边，亚瑟正沿着他腹肌的曲线一下下地舔吻，有时，亚瑟的侧脸会碰到他的火热，这让阿尔弗雷德每次都倒抽一口气，突然对自己刚才故意折腾亚瑟的行为感到了一丝愧疚。

不过好心的亚瑟并没有折磨他太久，那灵巧的舌头已经攀上了他的茎柱，上下舔弄。阿尔弗雷德还不曾有过这样的体验，一时间竟然手足无措的抓住了身下的薄垫，然而不等他无措太久，更大的刺激就已经袭来。阿尔弗雷德只觉得那敏感的头部进入了一个无比温热的地方，随后还被一团软肉轻轻地舔舐了一下，这让他从喉咙里发出了难耐的一声闷哼。

像是很满意这个声音，身下的人将他的东西含得更深了，然后开始缓慢的吞吐。不过亚瑟似乎也是第一次做这样的事，他显得并不十分游刃有余，有时会掌握不好度吞得太深，惹得自己突然恶心，阿尔弗雷德也偶尔会被亚瑟没有收好的牙齿刮得嘶嘶抽气。不过这些不足都在巨大的心理满足前显得微不足道，同样没过多久，阿尔弗雷德就在加速的吞吐中感到了临界点的到来。他想要扶起亚瑟的头，让他放出自己，然而亚瑟却依旧固执地动作着，甚至还在卖力吸吮，于是他再也忍耐不住，释放在亚瑟的嘴里。

阿尔弗雷德赶忙拿起了身边的抽纸递给亚瑟，只见那人张开嘴，在阿尔弗雷德的注视下慢慢地将灌了满嘴的白浊吐在了纸上。阿尔弗雷德再一次被眼前的画面刺激到，他一把拽过亚瑟，吻上了那个还带着咸腥味道的嘴。

地铺被折腾得没办法再睡人，于是阿尔弗雷德拥着亚瑟躺在了他的单人床上。亲密接触的美妙回味还包裹着两个人，他们意犹未尽地交换着温柔似水的亲吻，然后在彼此的呼吸中沉沉睡去。


	8. Irresistible. VIII

**14.**

阿尔弗雷德的手机响起的时候，亚瑟正坐在他的腿上，双手搂着他的脖子跟他接吻。阿尔弗雷德全然没有理会在沙发上不停震动的手机。亚瑟侧过头，看见了一个 FaceTime 请求，名字显示妈。他躲过了阿尔弗雷德又凑过来的吻，捞起手机挡在两人之间，从他身上起身站起来。阿尔弗雷德不满地摇了摇头，

“一会儿可要加倍还我。”他一边整理着有些凌乱的衣服，一边接起了视频，“嗨，妈，怎么突然打来？”

亚瑟还没做好突然和多年未见的母亲见面的准备，于是晃到了摄像头拍不到的角落，打开冰箱拿出水看着沙发的方向。手机里传出熟悉又陌生的女人声音，关切地询问阿尔弗雷德的大学生活。亚瑟记忆中的那个声音比现在更年轻一些，曾经给他讲完并不好笑的笑话后自己笑作一团，也曾经温柔地安慰半夜被噩梦惊醒的自己，后来，因为父母的矛盾加剧，那声音里掺进了越来越多的厌烦与无力。现在，她似乎又变回了以前开朗又温柔的样子，亚瑟为母亲找到了幸福的生活而感到由衷的高兴。

就在亚瑟还在感慨万千的时候，阿尔弗雷德因为兴奋而愈发高昂的声音就打破了他的思绪，“宿舍漏水了，我现在暂时借住在亚瑟家里，”亚瑟闻言差点儿喷出了嘴里的水，一脸惊讶地看向阿尔弗雷德，然而这并没有打断他接下来的话。

“亚瑟，你也来打个招呼吧！”

亚瑟只能无奈地深吸了一口气，走到阿尔弗雷德身边。手机里的女人有着和阿尔弗雷德一样的金色头发，正用那双与自己一样的绿色眼睛望着他。

“嗨，亚瑟，你过得还好吗？”

亚瑟一时间不知道该说些什么，愣住了。他不知道自己过得好或者不好。母亲刚刚带着阿尔弗雷德离开的时候，亚瑟一度过得不太好。虽然知道母亲没有做错什么，离婚也是正确的选择，但是亚瑟心里还是偷偷地希望她能够留在这里，希望看见阿尔弗雷德长大的样子，希望自己拥有一个完整的家，有爸爸妈妈和弟弟。不过一段不长不短的时间后，亚瑟也已经慢慢习惯了，母亲和那个小小弟弟随着收进阁楼的相册被自己放在了记忆深处。

现在，这两个人一起出现在自己的面前，亚瑟不知道自己是在高兴还是难过。

最后还是阿尔弗雷德打破了尴尬的沉默，“亚瑟很好，他才刚刚在顶刊发表了论文，还好心地让我住在这里，每天中午还跟我一起吃饭，除了喝多了酒会发疯，他简直就是最好的兄弟了！”

一只手在镜头看不见的地方捏了捏亚瑟的手，然后轻轻地和他十指相扣。无言的安慰和鼓励让亚瑟稍微安下了心，于是他终于冲着母亲露出了欣慰的笑，

“我很好，妈妈，能见到你们我很开心。”

三个人聊了很多，亚瑟讲了自己和父亲的近况，母亲也介绍了她现在的家庭和生活，阿尔弗雷德则不时地打断母亲揭他老底的话，大家有说有笑，好像又回到了从前幸福开心的日子。亚瑟甚至还见到了恰巧在家的马修，他看起来和阿尔弗雷德完全不同，是个礼貌腼腆的孩子。

整整一个小时，他们的手一直握着彼此，在挂掉视频后依然没有分开。亚瑟最初因为紧张而有些冰凉的手，也已经被阿尔弗雷德的手心捂得温热。他在阿尔弗雷德的侧脸上落下一个不带情欲的吻，开口道，

“谢谢你，阿尔。”

亚瑟觉得自己还有很多话想说，可是他现在的心情实在是太过复杂，于是诸多的情感最终还是变成了缠绵的亲吻。

因为临近发情期，亚瑟害怕过多的亲密接触会让发情期突然提前，于是两人自从那天晚上就一直停留在接吻阶段。亚瑟不是在抗拒更进一步的发展，甚至其实很期待。但是如果因为亲密接触而被意外拖入发情期，在异常浓烈的催情信息素下，亚瑟不敢保证两个人会不会在无意识的情况下完成永久标记。

虽然每天腻在一起接吻拥抱，但是永久标记毕竟不是一个简单东西。亚瑟虽然并不后悔和阿尔弗雷德在一起，但是这明显不是一条容易走下去的路，他并不想在这么短的时间里，让还很年轻的阿尔弗雷德因为一场意外被强行绑在自己身边。

好在阿尔弗雷德也没有不顾亚瑟的意愿随意乱来，偶尔在意乱情迷时，他的吻会滑到亚瑟的颈窝，尖利的牙齿不停蹭过腺体，像是动用了极大的克制力才没有一口咬下去。

亚瑟从未像现在一样希望发情期早些到来快点离开，他和阿尔弗雷德一样忍得异常艰难，曾经引以为豪的自制力已经快要被消磨殆尽了。

终于在几天后，记录 omega 发情期的软件发出了提醒，亚瑟拿出了自己最好的抑制剂，服下了平时里双倍的药量。

 **15.**

omega 的发情期一般在两到三天，因人而异，只要在发情期前一周内服用抑制剂就可以安全度过，除了体温会有些许升高外，不会有任何其他发情症状。

在喝掉抑制剂的第三天，亚瑟终于感觉到了发情期的到来，四肢因为稍高的体温而微微酸痛，除此之外一切还算正常。这些天来，他与阿尔弗雷德连亲吻都不敢超过三秒，都是稍微碰一下就立刻放开，亚瑟已经快要发疯了。所以在热度袭来时他只觉得兴奋，满心满脑都是再忍过两天就可以解放了。

亚瑟充满期待地计划着他们第一次真正在一起的那一天。到时候自己一定要在周末趁着阿尔弗雷德跟朋友外出的时候，买来鲜红的玫瑰花瓣撒满床单。哦，还要先买一瓶好一点的白葡萄酒，他保证只喝一点点，保证。除了这些，还需要再加点什么呢？

亚瑟沉浸在甜蜜的幻想中，丝毫没有注意到比以往发情期高了一些的体温。

因为有些不舒服，当天晚上亚瑟提前从实验室回到了家，离睡眠时间还有几个小时，如果不找点事情做分散注意力，两个人就又要开始新的一轮忍耐大赛了。阿尔弗雷德打开了自己的电脑提议看电影，亚瑟反正也无事可做，于是就去准备好了爆米花，两人坐在沙发上关上灯开始看电影。是阿尔弗雷德最钟爱的超级英雄电影，世界陷入危机，主角凭借着超能力最后拯救地球于水深火热。亚瑟本来对这类电影不是很有兴趣，不过鉴于今天他不太舒服，这种不用太耗费精力的爆米花电影看起来也颇为有趣。

亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德之间隔着一段小小的空间，既没有靠在一起，也不是故意疏远的距离。两个人有一搭没一搭地吐槽着剧情，对主角的肌肉表示肯定，爆米花的香甜气息让这间小小的公寓突然有了些电影院的感觉。

屏幕里的主角团在跟反派激烈打斗，特效飞得满画面都是。盛着爆米花的碗放在阿尔弗雷德的腿上，亚瑟伸出手在里面抓了一把，随着这一个并不剧烈的动作，亚瑟似乎闻到了爆米花之外的甜腻味道，因为那味道一闪而过，他还以为是自己的错觉。然而身上越来越高的体温还是让亚瑟不安起来，之前为了以防万一，他已经用掉了平时两倍的抑制剂，虽然不至于相信自己的抑制剂会失效，自己从前也没有经历过不用药的真正发情期，不知道它是什么样的情况，但是这种燥热还是让亚瑟直觉地感觉到了危险。

喉咙有些发渴，亚瑟想要伸手去够放在桌子上的水瓶，结果碰到了同样伸向水瓶的阿尔弗雷德的手。在手指相触的瞬间，亚瑟听到了自己脑内“铛”地一声巨响，比上一次失控时要远远响亮得多，他立刻被轰得僵住，无法动弹。旁边的阿尔弗雷德似乎也有些怪异，他睁大了眼睛看着自己，在电脑发出的光线中，亚瑟看到他的瞳孔明显放大。

还没有等两人反应过来，比此前任何时候都要浓烈甜腻百倍的红茶气息瞬间爆炸，连亚瑟都被撞得有些晕头转向，他也终于意识到，刚才自己闻到的就是即将爆发前的发情期信息素。眼前的阿尔弗雷德闭着双眼，双手紧紧握成拳，因为狠狠咬住牙关，他的脸都有些变形了。亚瑟明白他在竭力克制，不让自己在亚瑟的刺激下也爆出信息素回应，亚瑟想要躲远一些，想不让阿尔弗雷德这么难受。然而小小的公寓只有卫生间可以躲，于是他艰难地挪着自己沉重的步伐，走向了那个空间。

在越来越模糊的意识里，亚瑟想着，只要把自己关进去，阿尔弗雷德就能够离开，然后……然后他可以试着回到房间里拿更多的抑制剂，或者叫身为 beta 的弗朗西斯来帮他拿。总之，只要再走两三步，关上门，这场危机一定就可以结束了。

就在亚瑟距离目的地只有一步之遥时，最终还是没有忍耐住的青草味道一把将他压在了地上，这是亚瑟第一次面对 alpha 的压制，深切地体会到了无法抗拒的无力感。他的意识也在这一瞬间被彻底击溃，本来只是燥热沉重的身体现在满是异样的感觉，每一个毛孔都在祈求着那股压制力量的主人的触碰。

在彻底坠入情欲的最后一刻，亚瑟突然想到了他的浪漫计划，玫瑰、美酒，是了，还需要加上阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的肉排，阿尔弗雷德一定会高兴的。


	9. Chapter 9

**16** .

亚瑟提出在发情期结束前先避免过于亲密的接触，他解释说是害怕刺激引起发情期突然提前，不想要两个人第一次真正意义上的在一起发生在毫无意识的状态下。阿尔弗雷德虽然隐约觉得亚瑟似乎还有其他的顾虑没有说出口，却依旧选择尊重他的想法，尽量地配合着亚瑟的步调。

尽管他们从没有说过，但是两人不能宣之于口的关系确实是一层无法忽视的压力，阿尔弗雷德实在不想要看到亚瑟还因为其他事情为难。于是无论他忍得多么煎熬，也不愿违背亚瑟的意愿。

充满爱意的缠绵亲吻就像是凌迟他的小刀，但这把刀上却沾了蜜糖，让他在痛苦中仍旧牢牢抓着不放。有时，他的自制力也会减弱，等到回过神来，利齿已经贴上了亚瑟后颈香甜的软肉，每当这时，他就会尽量回忆起亚瑟温柔包容的样子，好让自己因为爱怜而止住即将下口的动作。

然而，那些他以为已经是顶峰的煎熬跟现在的情形相比简直是云泥之别。

omega 真正的发情期就在自己面前毫无预兆地到来，饱含着催情意味的信息素因为太过浓烈，甚至已经快要闻不出它原本的味道。阿尔弗雷德现在才真正明白什么叫 “ 用尽了全身力气 ” ，他紧紧闭着眼睛不去看这些信息素的源头，牙齿被咬得嘎吱作响，阿尔弗雷德连一根指头都不敢动，当下只要有哪怕一丝一毫的松懈，自己的信息素就会立刻爆发出来回应 omega 的邀请。他试着用之前的方法唤回自己的理智，可是脑中那个安慰小孩子的温柔声音，全都变成了难耐的呻吟；那个充满怜惜的眼神，也被闪着情欲的双眼替代。

于是阿尔弗雷德最终还是在心爱之人满室的求欢气息中挣脱了枷锁。

强硬的 alpha 信息素在公寓中猛然炸出，裹挟着那股甜腻的气息，强势地与它合二为一。阿尔弗雷德睁开了双眼，那眼中的隐忍已然烟消云散，只剩下捕食的凶光。他用眼睛狠狠地盯住正在逃跑的亚瑟，对于 omega 的压制力不由分说地将那个人按倒在地。

看着在地面上无力喘息的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德不假思索地冲了过去。亚瑟的眼神失去焦距，喉中溢出了亲昵的哼声，好像意识到了 alpha 的接近，他本能地搂住了阿尔弗雷德，将自己脆弱的脖颈递在他的嘴边，好像在说，任你处置。阿尔弗雷德可以看见那埋在洁白皮肤下勃勃跳动的血管，一阵阵的撩人的气息随着脉搏的节奏满溢而出。

没有任何捕食者能够拒绝猎物的要害处。于是阿尔弗雷德伏下头狠狠地啃咬上送到嘴边的细嫩皮肤，亚瑟不加任何忍耐和掩饰的呻吟声钻进了阿尔弗雷德的耳中，修长的双腿盘上他的腰侧，不住地扭动腰身蹭着他腿间的硬热。阿尔弗雷德因为一个又一个刺激而更加急不可耐，他只觉得自己要被烧成灰烬了，于是凭借着最原始的本能撕扯掉横亘在两人之间的衣物，随后皮肤真正紧密地贴合。些许清凉从肌肤相贴处传来，给阿尔弗雷德带来了短暂的模糊意识。

他在这难得的一丝清明中挣扎着抱起了赤身裸体躺在地上的亚瑟，尽量轻柔地将他安置在软绵的床上。

然而亚瑟脸上的表情让他本就脆弱的神智再一次碎成粉末。

失焦的双眼茫然地望着他，像是懵懂无知的幼童，可是那眼中又分明填满了燃烧的情欲，他好像窒息一样大张着嘴不住喘息，粉嫩的舌在其中若隐若现。阿尔弗雷德堵上了那两片嘴唇，用舌头侵入亚瑟的口中，把瑟缩在深处的那块软肉裹挟出来，用力地吸吮。亚瑟被堵着嘴无法叫出声，只能在喉间发出腻人的哼唧，发情的 omega 根本无法思考，只能一知半解地回应着 alpha 的索求。他的腿再一次缠上了压在他身上的身体，早已翘起的器官不住地在阿尔弗雷德坚硬的小腹刮蹭，有时还会碰到他同样硬得涨疼的部位。

亚瑟的顺从和引诱极大地刺激了 alpha 暴虐的本能，他一把抓住亚瑟的精致的下体，用力地快速撸动了几下，像是对它刚才胡乱冲撞的惩罚。亚瑟发出了吃痛的叫喊，绿色的眼中也顿时蒙上了一团朦胧的雾气，这幅泫然欲泣的样子让阿尔弗雷德自喉中发出一声低吼，随即再次撕咬起亚瑟鲜红的双唇。

在亚瑟身上毫无章法地胡乱摩挲的手突然在某处触到了一片湿凉，情动的液体从亚瑟身下不停涌出，顺着股缝流得到处都是，向阿尔弗雷德表明了这具身体当下的需求。他不由分说地将两根手指塞进那里搅动，比平时还要软热很多的甬道让阿尔弗雷德倒吸了一口凉气，本就难以思考的大脑已经全部被 “ 占有他 ” 这个念头侵袭。进入身体的手指变成三根时，亚瑟骤然发出了一声满足的喟叹，嘴角也微微有些上扬，阿尔弗雷德看着他这副餍足的样子， alpha 的占有欲顿时爆棚，他竟然连自己的手指都会嫉妒。

他从亚瑟的身体中离开，看着身下的人皱起眉头露出疑惑的表情，似乎还嘟起了嘴来表示不满，阿尔弗雷德从来就无法拒绝亚瑟的任何请求，于是他换上了更粗更热的东西抵在了那个窄小的入口处。似乎是感觉到了什么，亚瑟稍稍挺起了腰，不停开合的小口在敏感的前端上轻轻吸吮，这让阿尔弗雷德还没有进入就已经差一点爆发，他只能暂时退开一点，躲避这要人命的撩拨。失去神智的 omega 一心只想要身上好闻的人彻底占有他，可那个人总是迟迟不如他所愿，再一次失去了慰藉的亚瑟顿时委屈地流出了眼泪。然而还没有等泪水落到枕头上，一阵剧痛就伴着令人晕厥的快感冲入了他的身体深处。

**17** .

如果是在平时，看到亚瑟流泪的阿尔弗雷德一定是心疼又着急的，可是现在，他竟然萌发出一股奇妙的欣喜。于是为了奖励，他挺送腰身，一鼓作气地贯穿了亚瑟的身体。

突然的进入让亚瑟高声尖叫，随后浑身颤抖着射出了白色的浊液，打在他本就白皙的身子上，形成了无比淫靡的景象。甬道内随着主人高潮而不停绞紧的软肉让阿尔弗雷德再一次处于爆发边缘，他紧紧握住亚瑟纤细的腰，想要止住那不自觉的晃动。

好在那阵痉挛很快过去，重新放松下来的身体给了阿尔弗雷德平静下来的机会。等到临界的感觉走远，他便开始动起腰身。每一下都彻底抽出，再又重又狠地送进去，撞得亚瑟连声音都发不出，只用力抓着身旁的床单，好像要在那里扯出一个洞。

发情期的身体格外敏感，也更会取悦人。阿尔弗雷德每一次深深埋入，都能感觉四周的肉壁从各个方向缠裹上自己的身体，拉着他，挽留他，想让他一直满满地塞着这里堵在这里。

刚刚高潮后的亚瑟依然处在失神的状态，在一次次被贯穿后，终于又将将回到了欲望之海里。他随着阿尔弗雷德的动作发出一声又一声的呻吟，在巨大的快感中茫然无措地伸出手，想要抓住一丝实质。阿尔弗雷德握住了那只颤抖的手，俯下身将它反扣在亚瑟的头顶，骤然加快了身下的节奏。

不堪承受的亚瑟只能用另一只手紧紧抠着他的肩膀，似乎只有这样，他才能在无尽的欲望里得以喘息。在又一次的大力插入后，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己顶上了一个之前没有碰到过的地方。那里似乎长了一张小嘴，像那个现在已经被撑开到极限的入口一样，轻柔地吻着他的前端，想要把他拉进更深的地方。

他细细地研磨着这里，听见了亚瑟瞬间开始啜泣的声音。

阿尔弗雷德在本能的驱使下顿时无师自通，轻轻地撞着这个入口，在亚瑟耳边命令道，

“ 打开，让我进去。 ”

收到要求的 omega 没有任何犹豫，立刻遵从了他的命令。

阿尔弗雷德感觉到那个本来异常狭小的入口渐渐松开，吸吮他的力度逐渐增大，他等不及那里完全向他敞开，就一个深挺冲了进去。更加软绵的触感，还有洒在头部的湿热液体，让阿尔弗雷德眼前脑中都一片晕眩。他像是急切地想要证明什么一样，按着亚瑟的头将他侧到一边，想也不想地狠狠咬透了香气四溢的腺体。

来自后颈腺体和身体深处的双重占有让亚瑟短暂地晕了过去，阿尔弗雷德根本无暇顾及，只是专心致志地埋首在亚瑟的颈窝里注入他的标记。许久，感觉到了亚瑟体内信息素的变化，他终于满意地松了口，看着快要从昏厥中苏醒的亚瑟，开始了疯狂的挺动。他明白，这个香甜的 omega 马上就要完全只属于他了，马上，只要在那个天堂般温暖的腔体内膨胀成结，亚瑟就 ……

临时标记给 omega 体内信息素带来了一些扰动，让发情期的影响稍稍消退了一些，阿尔弗雷德在最后的冲刺中看到了身下人逐渐有了焦距的双眼。亚瑟似乎终于恢复了一些神智，他摸上了被咬得鲜血淋漓的腺体，看着还在身上快速动作的阿尔弗雷德，感觉到体内最隐蔽的腔体早已经向他温顺地敞开，此刻正被他快速地贯穿。亚瑟流出了不知是快乐还是痛苦的眼泪，双手颤抖地环住了满是汗水的人，终于泣不成声地说出了漫长时间里的第一句话，

“ 阿尔 ……”

低喘着即将到达顶峰的阿尔弗雷德被这一声唤醒了，他停下了侵入，震惊地看着满脸泪水的亚瑟，不敢相信自己刚才要做的事情。

他吃力地吞咽了一下，然后心疼地抚去亚瑟不停流出的眼泪，怜惜地亲吻着他颤抖的双眼，突然也有些哽咽。

“ 对不起，亚瑟 …… 对不起 …”

亚瑟温柔地抚摸着他的头发，明明是被粗暴对待的一方，现在却露出了有些歉疚的眼神向正埋在自己体内的人道歉， “ 阿尔，对不起。 ”

尽管两人稍微恢复了神智，但是发情期的欲望还是深深流在血液里，于是阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟体内软肉的持续缠绕中又继续了这场没有完成的欢爱。

在又一次攀升的快感中，亚瑟全身都颤抖着，不停叫着阿尔弗雷德，最后在一声尖叫中再次到达了终点。一阵阵的紧缩让阿尔弗雷德加快了抽动，他一边舔去亚瑟还在涌出的泪水，一边用颤抖又怜惜的声音不停地安慰着亚瑟，

“ 不要怕，亚瑟不要怕 …… 我不会的，嗯 … 我，我不会那么做的 …… 别怕 ”

在即将成结的前一瞬，阿尔弗雷德用尽了所有，从亚瑟体内撤出，火热的白浊尽数喷洒在了亚瑟的身上，与他的混在一起，分不清彼此。

他喘着气俯在亚瑟身上，一边平复着呼吸和心跳，一边歉疚地轻舔着亚瑟的腺体。伤口已经不再流血，但被触碰的刺痛还是让亚瑟稍稍有些发抖。

“ 亚蒂，你还好吗？对不起，我刚才控制不住自己，我真的 ……”

亚瑟的声音有些嘶哑，有些有气无力，

“ 我没事，没事的阿尔，没事，没关系 ……”

他一直重复着没关系，然后沉沉地睡了过去。

阿尔弗雷德将他在床上安置好，然后用热毛巾小心翼翼地帮亚瑟清洗着身体。他的身上到处都是青红的痕迹，脖子上挂着骇人的伤口，腰上被掐出青色的掌印，其余部位也布满了各种吻痕和咬痕。阿尔弗雷德无比内疚地抚摸着亚瑟昏睡的脸颊，一滴眼泪落在了亚瑟的侧脸，他的眼皮动了动，但依旧没有醒来。

“ 亚瑟，我爱你。 ”

发情期断断续续地持续了三天，幸运的是，似乎因为临时标记的缘故，后来的几次热潮袭来的时候两人尚能保持住自己，所以直到最后一次交颈缠绵结束，阿尔弗雷德都没有对亚瑟进行永久标记。

随着身上的热度逐渐消退，发情期终于在第四天的凌晨结束了。

亚瑟在清晨的鸟鸣声中醒来，看见了近在咫尺的阿尔弗雷德。他知道这些天里难受的不止自己一个人，他明白在最终时刻凭着自制力放弃成结对 alpha 是多么艰难，但是面前这个明明还处在热血沸腾年纪的青年，却为了照顾自己的心情做到了很多次。

他悄悄凑了上去，在阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖上落下蜻蜓点水般的吻，

“ 谢谢，阿尔，我爱你。 ”


	10. Chapter 10

**18**.

连续的抑制剂失效让亚瑟觉得有必要再去一次医院，不过这一次，他没有再一个人去社区医院，而是和阿尔弗雷德一起预约了私立医院。

面对看起来经验老道的医生，亚瑟详细讲述了自己这几个月来的异常状况，包括能够敏锐感知别人都发现不了的alpha信息素，使用暂时抑制药物失效，以及双倍的发情期抑制剂也没能挡住的发情期，阿尔弗雷德表示也是相似的症状。医生听了两人的描述，若有所思了一阵，建议他们先完成基础的检查项目。

基础检测各个医院都是差不多：抽取静脉血液用于信息素检测，EEG（脑电图）监测脑部活动。在将近四个小时的检查过后，格林医生看着两人的检测结果说道，

“柯克兰先生，你的检测结果并没有显示什么异常，体内各项激素和信息素波动值都在omega接受临时标记后的正常范围内，脑电图结果也只是典型的被标记后活跃度降低。”格林医生一边说着，一边翻开了阿尔弗雷德的资料，“琼斯先生也没有特别需要注意的问题，只是大脑似乎有些疲劳，应该是最近精神太紧张，用脑过度了，这两天还是好好放松一下吧。”

亚瑟心道，一个血气方刚的alpha在omega三天的发情期里都强忍着没有永久标记，这岂止是用脑过度。不过这种真相也实在是不好直接和盘托出，于是他只是有些尴尬地干咳了两声。阿尔弗雷德自然也想到了相同的事情，有些发愣的他被亚瑟的咳嗽声叫回了思绪，赶紧又挂上了没心没肺的笑，

“是是，最近各种deadline，太忙了。”

不过格林医生扫了一眼电脑处方里的那一行“发情期持续三日，一天前结束，临时标记”，然后意味深长地看着笑嘻嘻的阿尔弗雷德，似乎只是不想直白戳穿他们蹩脚的伪装，他轻轻地摇摇头敲着键盘，在处方上打下药物名称，“嗯，年纪轻轻也是挺不容易，给你开点舒缓药吧。”

“……”

“……”

就在亚瑟在尴尬中以为这次检查又要一无所获的时候，格林医生突然用严肃的语气继续补充道，“虽然这次的检查结果看不出有什么问题，不过你们所说的对对方信息素过于敏感的问题，我很久之前也遇到过两位跟你们情况相似的患者，他们…”他的目光在亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德之间来回扫视着，正要说出口的话顿了一下，又被换成了另一句，“我建议你们等到一周后临时标记效果消失，再过来做一次双人的检查。”

护士敲了敲门，进屋送来了医生开的舒缓药，格林医生嘱咐完了每日用量，又不咸不淡地瞄了一眼因为睡眠不足而有些眼下乌青的阿尔弗雷德，“年轻人注意一下，下次检查之前不能同房啊，虽然我知道这很艰难，但是必须遵医嘱。”

“……”

“……”

我觉得还是找您看病这件事更艰难。

阿尔弗雷德下午还要上课，于是两个人离开医院后就回到了学校。

亚瑟虽然一想到弗朗西斯那张八卦的脸就难受，但是阿尔弗雷德可以让他四五天不去实验室，弗朗西斯不行。大不了揍他一顿就是了，亚瑟一边这么想着，一边推开实验室的门，坐到了自己的位置上。

然而等大家问候完亚瑟之后很久，也不见那个在自己身边八卦了十多年的损友凑过来，亚瑟想着这人不会是要搞个什么大事吧，于是带着疑惑的目光看向了自己的右手边。似乎是感受到了异样的眼光，弗朗西斯终于转过了头，冲着亚瑟露出一个比哭还难看的微笑，又继续盯着他那个自亚瑟进屋开始就没翻过页的论文。

虽然觉得弗朗西斯有些奇怪，但是亚瑟正好省了跟他编瞎话的力气，于是也没有多想，开始了自己的工作。

向来井井有条的工作计划被突如其来的发情期搅乱了，为了弥补上之前耽误的进度，亚瑟忙得昏天黑地，连实验室什么时候只剩自己一个人了都不知道。直到阿尔弗雷德敲门进来接他，他才发现已经快要十二点了。今天的仿真还差一个收尾，亚瑟改好参数后点了开始，因为数据量太大，跑一次至少要五分钟，亚瑟就先让阿尔弗雷德在旁边坐着等一下。

结果这个校橄榄球队队员果然是精力旺盛，根本不肯老老实实坐着。一会儿捏起一缕亚瑟的头发，一会儿戳一下亚瑟放在鼠标上的手，一会儿趴下身来美其名曰学习一下亚瑟在看的论文，结果学习着学习着就开始实验怎么食用亚瑟的侧脸了。亚瑟向来很讨厌工作被人打扰，但是现在看来这句话要再加上一句，阿尔弗雷德除外。于是他伸出手将那个弯着腰的人又拉下来了一点，侧过脸用嘴制止了阿尔弗雷德妄图用口水给自己洗脸的行为。

周围的空气逐渐变得黏黏糊糊，电脑发出了一声仿真程序出错的警报。亚瑟一边觉得自己真的是没救了，连改个参数都能改出错误，一边将另一只胳膊也环上了阿尔弗雷德的脖子。亲吻的声响回荡在房间里，一想到自己竟然在平时工作的地方搂着弟弟亲到忘乎所以，亚瑟竟然生出了一丝隐秘的兴奋感。

真希望脖子上的临时标记现在就消失，然后明天一大早就去那个该死的医院做检查，等检查完，就算阿尔弗雷德还有一百节课要上，也要拽着他回到公寓给自己再补上一个牙印。

正这么想着，阿尔弗雷德的手就钻进他故意拉高的领子里，摸上了那还留着印记的地方。亚瑟对他动手动脚的行为十分愤怒，于是为了整肃实验室科研办公纪律，他决定给阿尔弗雷德同学处以咬舌尖的极刑（该刑法仅适用于罪犯阿尔弗雷德）。

就在亚瑟忙着处刑学弟加弟弟加男朋友的时候，实验室的门突然被推开了，两个人瞬间分开。亚瑟被吓得心脏都要停了，他的位置在门口那个角度简直是一览无余，刚才还搂着阿尔弗雷德的手现在在微微颤抖，他整个人都僵住了，根本不敢扭头看向那边。

门口的人半天都没有动静，过了一会儿，亚瑟听见了关门的声音，还有怒气冲冲向他走来的脚步声。

**19**.

“靠！你们两个能不能饶过我啊？！”弗朗西斯的声音响彻了整个实验楼。

亚瑟已经做好了被劈头盖脸一顿痛骂的准备，可是万万没想到是被这样痛骂，顿时有点儿发懵。

只听弗朗西斯双手捂住脸继续咆哮，“前几天伤害我的耳朵还不够，现在连我的眼睛都不肯放过吗！”

“等等？你说什…”

然而这人已经听不进去话了。

“你们都知道我被甩了吧？都知道吧？要不要这样把狗粮甩我一脸啊？还是没法儿倒给别人的那种！我做错了什么要独自消化这么炸裂的东西啊！亚瑟柯克兰你个混蛋是跟我有什么深仇大恨吗！？我只是回来拿个充电器为什么又要被伤害啊！”

弗朗西斯就这么连比划带跳脚地喊了足足三分钟，在把憋了好几天的话全倒出来之后，终于安静地坐在了一旁，低头盯着桌面上的纹路。

一段沉默之后，阿尔弗雷德动了一下，正要开口说什么，然而亚瑟握住了他的手，向他摇摇头，自己起身走到了弗朗西斯旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀。弗朗西斯像是一下子泄了气，依旧盯着桌子，低声说道，

“亚瑟，从你搬到这座城市咱们两个就认识了，虽说刚开始总是见面就打架，但到今天，也十几年了，你……”，他终于抬起头看向亚瑟，然而在目光扫到亚瑟身后的阿尔弗雷德时突然呛了一下，“咳，咳咳…你…”

“我知道自己在干什么，”虽然每天都想揍弗朗西斯，但是两个人你损一句我踹一脚的损友关系也不知不觉地维持了十几年，亚瑟知道他想要说什么，于是抢先一步回答了弗朗西斯没有问出口的问题。“弗朗西斯，我很清醒。”

“可他是，是你，你们是……”

“我们是兄弟。我知道这很奇怪，这样是不对的……我是阿尔弗雷德的哥哥，比他大了六岁，应该看着他护着他，让他像每一个普通人一样拥有一个幸福的家庭，”亚瑟低着头，握紧的拳头在身侧微微发抖。

他不是没有害怕过，不是没有后悔过。有时候半夜醒来，看着阿尔弗雷德与小时候截然不同却又如出一辙的睡脸，亚瑟会怀疑自己是否做了一个错误的决定。就算阿尔弗雷德现下抱有和自己一样的感情，可他身为兄长，是不是应该在餐厅甩开他的手，是不是应该告诉他这只是一时的错觉，将他推回正确的道路，然后再慢慢消化掉自己这颗走岔了的心。

可是那望着自己的眼神太过专注，牵着自己的手太过认真，在漆黑的夜里拥住自己的怀抱太过温暖。

“可是我做不到，”亚瑟抬起了头，认真地看向弗朗西斯，“我从没有这样开心过，我现在只想和阿尔弗雷德在一起…”

也许是不想看到阿尔弗雷德露出伤心的表情，也许只是自己自私地舍不得当下的温情，亚瑟不想拒绝那只紧抓着自己不放的手。

始终刻意忽略的现实，自己甜蜜的内心下藏着的惶惶不安，还有对自己的失望现在全都浮出了水面。他转向不知道什么时候走到自己身边的阿尔弗雷德，说出了一直压在心里的话，“阿尔，是我没有尽到兄长的责任，自私地把你留在身边。我现在虽然做不到推开你，可是至少能够做到不绑住你。我们还没有…我也不会要求你那么做。所以如果将来有一天你觉得……”

“我觉得什么！”阿尔弗雷德突然抓住了亚瑟无力地垂在身体两侧的胳膊，大声冲他喊道。“亚瑟，你认为这些都是你一个人的责任吗？”他紧盯着亚瑟闪着痛苦神色的双眼，“是我每天缠着你吃饭，是我当时跑到你的公寓让你开门，是我拉住你不放，是我借口宿舍漏水住进你家。明明都是我，是我想要和你在一起的啊！”

“阿尔……”

“你是比我大，可我也不是一无所知的小孩，我也清楚自己在做什么。”他看着亚瑟，一字一句地说着，生怕面前的人听错任何一个字。

“亚瑟，我不会害怕，不会后悔，更不会离开你。”

“亚瑟，我爱你。”

年轻人双手捧起亚瑟的脸，认真又深情地望着他。

“我爱我的哥哥，也爱我的爱人，他们都是你，亚瑟，只有你。所以别再觉得抱歉，也不要再害怕了。”说着，他在亚瑟唇上印下了坚定又疼惜的吻，“你说你不想绑住我，但我可是从见你第一面起就一直在想了。”

亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德，许久，他抱上了那个不停对自己表白心意的人，将头埋在他的颈窝里，有些哽咽地说出了曾经只敢在梦里或是阿尔弗雷德沉睡时说的话。

“我也爱你。”

感觉到那结实有力的手臂紧紧地环住了自己，亚瑟只想让时间永远停止在这里。

“咳咳，对不起打扰二位了，”然而上帝不会暂停时间，甚至连电灯泡都送不走，“你们还记得这里还坐着一个人吗？”弗朗西斯露出了一副“没眼看”的表情。

几天前，联系不上亚瑟的他只好去亚瑟的住处看一看，想确定这损友有没有事，需不需要什么帮助。结果走到门前，刚抬起手想要敲门，就听见自屋内传出了一些午夜场的声响。

“……亚瑟这混蛋最近转性了？之前是下床翻脸不认人，现在竟然都开始白日宣淫了？！”正当弗朗西斯震惊的时候，一个比震惊还震惊的声音就飘进了他的耳朵。

“啊…阿尔……啊………”

弗朗西斯“………………………”

这，不一定就是那个阿尔是吧，对，对对对，阿尔伯特，艾伦，艾利克斯，这么多呢！

“阿尔……慢一点……啊……阿尔，弗雷德……”

弗朗西斯“…………………………”

叫，叫阿尔弗雷德的也不止一个人啊，对吧，重名很常见的，很常见的！

“亚瑟，亚蒂，哥哥……嗯……你放松一点，别夹这么紧，嗯……”

弗朗西斯“。”

他的脑子里一下子闪过很多画面。亚瑟总是黏在阿尔弗雷德身上的眼神，自己对亚瑟勾肩搭背时阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠的表情，那次在酒吧两个人一起消失的半个小时，还有那天亚瑟公寓里的那个人……桩桩件件有些奇怪但又似乎合理的事情现在都有了解释。弗朗西斯被这骇人听闻的真相轰得愣在了原地，直到屋内已经安静下来，他才猛然回过神，逃离了现场。

本来打算装作什么都不知道，可是没想到这两个毫不顾忌的人竟然在实验室卿卿我我，又被倒霉的他撞个正着，还被迫听了一顿真情告白。

“亚瑟，这可不是一条好走的路。”弗朗西斯换上了难得的认真表情。

“我知道。”

看着面前的好友，还有紧紧抓着他的手不放的阿尔弗雷德，弗朗西斯摇了摇头，露出了笑容，继续说道，

“不过不管你做出什么决定，我都会站在你这边的，”这是他早就想说出口的话，“谁让哥哥我是你好兄弟呢！哎，不是，别瞪我啊，不是你俩这种兄弟，我说的是好 兄 弟！我说亚瑟你笑什么倒是管管他啊！”

越解释越不清楚，在阿尔弗雷德的死亡视线中，弗朗西斯觉得有必要给这两个人重新科普一下“兄弟”这个词的本身含义。


	11. Chapter 11

20.

即使是临时标记，也会或多或少地对两个当事人造成一些影响。

这些天来，亚瑟只要看到阿尔弗雷德就想蹭上去，嘴唇也好，胸膛也好，手臂也好，哪怕是指尖也好，亚瑟只想和他挨在一起。

明明之前为了发情期在强行忍耐，怎么现在发情期明明都已经结束了，还要做一个清心寡欲的教徒呢？

有些事就是越禁止越诱人，亚瑟似乎已经忘记了他们在那三天里是怎样地“挨”在一起，从早到晚。他现在满心都是被禁止亲近阿尔弗雷德的烦躁。然而让他烦躁的对象正好好坐在餐桌对面，认真地低头吃饭，丝毫看不出有什么不满。

亚瑟的眼神习惯性地在他的手臂上来回逡巡，想起了就在不久之前，自己还幻想着这双手臂抱紧一个人的时候就是什么样子。现在他早就已经知道了答案，不仅是抱着什么人时候的样子，亚瑟还看过更多。他看过它们撑在自己身侧时汗涔涔的样子，看过它们想用力又不舍得地握住自己腰的样子，看过那双手在自己身上游走，看过它们的主人露出难以自制的表情。

食髓知味，让忍耐更加艰难。

亚瑟抬头观察了一下周围的人，发现暂时没有人注意到这张角落里的餐桌，于是伸出脚，轻轻地勾住了对面人的小腿。

阿尔弗雷德的动作暂停了一瞬，随即又继续摆弄盘子里的肉酱面。亚瑟对这样的回应很不满意，他皱了皱眉，盯着正在将面缠在叉子上的人，又在桌下把脚抬高了一点。这次抵在了他的膝窝。他慢慢地扭动着脚踝，让脚尖在阿尔弗雷德的膝盖后面划着一个又一个的圈。

终于，阿尔弗雷德乱掉节奏的呼吸声从对面传来，与此同时到达的还有一双恶狠狠瞪着自己的眼睛，那个眼神并不陌生。在有些模糊的发情期记忆里，这双蓝色的眼睛时常闪着这样想要把亚瑟撕咬入腹的光。知道自己玩过了头，亚瑟赶紧收回了点火的那只脚，低下头老实吃饭。然而阿尔弗雷德在吃完饭后却依然跟在自己身后，一声不发。亚瑟觉得可能要大事不好。

果然，在走过一条人迹罕至的小路时，他被一把拖进了旁边的树林里。

现在是午休时间，这里基本不会有人路过，可是毕竟是室外，亚瑟被吓得一声也不敢吭，只谴责地望向抱着自己的阿尔弗雷德，希望他能记起之前弗朗西斯强调过的低调。很显然阿尔弗雷德不记得。

亚瑟被捏着下巴强行张开了嘴索取着，久违的火热亲吻让亚瑟在一丝惧怕里选择了积极的回应，然而还没有等他尝个痛快，亚瑟就被翻过身压在了一颗大树上。阿尔弗雷德的手伸过来挡住了他的额头，不让他碰在树上，然而那只手实在是有些大，在保护了他的同时，也夺走了他的视野。

他感到火热的气息喷在了自己的后颈，随即腺体就被叼进了嘴里细细研磨。在一片漆黑中，亚瑟的身体变得异常敏感，这样的刺激让他一下子软了双腿，还差点儿叫了出来。阿尔弗雷德紧紧贴着他，将他固定在自己和大树中间不滑下去，亚瑟只觉得他又回到了那疯狂的三天发情期，被阿尔弗雷德抵着，从背后一次又一次地把他钉在墙上。

“亚蒂，你想要干什么？”

在品尝嫩肉的间隙，阿尔弗雷德压低声音问着他，听起来十分咬牙切齿。

亚瑟不敢回答，他害怕自己只要松开紧咬下唇的牙齿，就会发出只有两个人听过的声音。于是他只能无助地摇着头，从嗓子里发出呜呜的声响，想要否定什么。然而身后的人好像更加兴奋了，抵在自己臀缝的东西越来越热，也越来越硬，腺体也被吸得越来越用力，亚瑟只觉得那里似乎都要流血了。

好在这场折磨没有持续很久，阿尔弗雷德最终还是放开了他，在他的下唇上重重地咬了一下，

“欠我的，到时候要加倍还我。”

亚瑟回到了实验室，刚一坐下就收到了弗朗西斯鄙夷的目光。

“我建议你去照照镜子，看看什么叫红光满面。”

作为又一次伤害了弗朗西斯的赔罪礼，亚瑟送了他一个肘击附带一个白眼。

终于，清教徒的日子到达了尽头。标记效果已经消失，两人再次来到了医院。

与常规检查不同的是，这一次他们两个被一起关在了房间里，身上带着各种传感器，以检测脑部活动和心跳，中间还抽了两次血来检测信息素。这个双人检查持续了整整一天，在工作时间快要结束的时候，他们才被放出来。

信息素检测已经完成，脑电和心电也是近似实时处理，所以没有等太久，结果就送到了格林医生的电脑里。

“看来我推测得没有错，你们果然是跟那一例情况相同，”格林医生像是发现了什么宝贝，连说话的语调都飘了起来，“这可真的是小概率事件啊，全球的样本数都很少的！”

看着医生这么激动，亚瑟一时不知自己是该害怕还是跟着他一起高兴。

“你们的信息素匹配度高达96%，已经算是完美匹配的程度了。”

“哈？”亚瑟觉得这简直就是大自然的玩笑。

“omega和alpha其实是一直在释放信息素的，只不过正常情况下释放的量非常小，是无法被本人和其他人感知到的，”格林医生详细解释道，“但是当两人的信息素匹配度过高时，会对对方的信息素异常敏感，所以就算是微小的剂量，也会造成一些影响。”

那从初见开始就萦绕在阿尔弗雷德周围的青草香味，情不自禁的靠近和触碰，无法抑制的渴望，全都有了解释。

亚瑟在桌子下面用小指勾住了阿尔弗雷德的手，突然有些感慨万千。

他曾经最厌恶的东西，却送给了他一个最珍贵的礼物。

“遇到高匹配度对象的概率实在是太小了，所以现在对于这方面的研究还不是很全面。不过目前为止还没有发现对双方有什么不良影响，只是两人之间的吸引力会更高，发情期也会更强烈，感觉不错吧？”

“……”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟的手握在手心里，似乎不确定这样的情况是否真的完全安全，有些担心地问道，

“所以格林医生，我们有什么需要注意的吗？有什么能让亚瑟的负担更小一些？”

“目前是没有什么需要注意的，不过从现有的研究结果来看，永久标记对稳定双方的信息素有明显的帮助，所以…”格林医生看到了二人交握的手，露出了似乎有些欣慰的表情，“所以如果你们没有什么别的顾虑的话，可以考虑一下，毕竟这也是很难得的事情。”

亚瑟突然很感激父母的离婚，让他们两个从名字上看不出真正的关系，否则格林医生应该就不会是现在这样一脸祝福的样子了。

21.

亚瑟的背在房门上蹭得有些疼，然而他根本无暇顾及，因为他正被阿尔弗雷德跪在腿间卖力吸吮着，后面还在被几根修长的手指来回进出。

在从医院回家的路上，亚瑟就已经闻到了越来越浓郁的青草味，牵着他的手也出了一层湿漉漉的汗。果然，一进房间，他就被猛地按在了门上。

阿尔弗雷德咬着他的脸颊，尖锐的利齿贴着脸上细嫩的皮肤划过，让亚瑟不自觉地迎上了那若有似无的啃咬。一只手将亚瑟的衬衫从牛仔裤里拽出来，三下五除二就把他上身加下身都剥了个精光。柔软的唇顺着脖子滑倒了胸口，阿尔弗雷德抬起眼睛看向亚瑟，就像一只讨好主人的大狗狗，让亚瑟想要抬起手来拍拍他毛茸茸的头。然而还没等亚瑟抬起的手落到目的地，大狗狗就伸出了舌头，一下一下舔着他胸前敏感的红点，亚瑟立刻收回了手，扶着门把手才稳住了身形没有摔倒。光是舔弄还不够，阿尔弗雷德还用牙齿轻轻叼着，咬着，不亦乐乎地玩弄了许久，最后看那里实在被欺负得又红又肿，才收起牙齿，将那一点含在嘴里专心抚慰着。亚瑟被他弄得又疼又痒又麻，双手插进阿尔弗雷德金色的发丝中，想要抬起他的头，然而他的这点力气根本是蚍蜉撼树。胸前的人一定是故意发出了响亮的吸吮声音，一边吸还一边说着，亚蒂你这里好香好好吃。

就在亚瑟觉得自己那里都快要被这小混蛋吸出乳汁了的时候，阿尔弗雷德终于移开了嘴。可是还没等他松一口气，身下早已经高高翘起的东西就被从头部到根部全都吃了进去。亚瑟从喉咙里发出了像是经受不住的声响，整个人都要滑下去了，然而阿尔弗雷德将他死死抵在门上，他只能无助地晃动着上半身想要避开身下天堂般的折磨。

阿尔弗雷德学着亚瑟之前的样子开始缓缓吞吐，而他显然是一个青出于蓝的好学生，避开了老师所有的错误点：亚瑟没有被牙齿刮到过一次。极度的舒爽让亚瑟下意识地挺动腰身，身后的入口处也分泌出了大量的液体，顺着大腿缓缓下流。阿尔弗雷德摸了摸那不断瑟缩的地方，一脸无辜地抬眼看着快要疯掉的亚瑟，口齿不清地问道，

“亚蒂，这里怎么漏水了？要用什么堵住吗？”

“啊……要，快点…要…阿尔。”

两根手指应声而入，擦过那个最敏感的地方深深地埋进了亚瑟体内，与此同时，前面也被来了一个猝不及防的深喉。亚瑟在眼冒金星中颤抖着释放在了阿尔弗雷德的嘴里，然而根本不等他休息，身后的手指就开始了快速的动作。

进入身体的手指从两根变成了三根，可亚瑟却仍然觉得不够，他想要的不是这个。

“阿尔，我，唔……我想要你…求你了…”

我想要你用那个火一样的东西刺穿我，给我打上永远的烙印。

没有alpha能够拒绝这样的请求，阿尔弗雷德抬起他一边的腿，自下而上狠狠地完全地贯穿了他。

亚瑟早已经脱了力气，只能牢牢地抱住眼前的人，任他在自己体内大刀阔斧地穿梭。每一次顶弄都将他带离了地面，门板被撞得直响，似乎在下一次的挺进中就会彻底被撞坏。

不想让亚瑟被撞疼，阿尔弗雷德抬起了他的另一只腿，让它们环在自己腰侧，一把把亚瑟抱起，走向那张小小的单人床。他的东西还埋在亚瑟体内，坏心眼地抵在最敏感的那一点上，随着一步步的动作而微微地跳动。还没有走到目的地，亚瑟就因为这样的刺激流出了眼泪，在一声声的叫喊中射在了两人的腹部。

阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟轻轻放在床上，又把他的双腿反压在胸前，也许是体谅已经没有一丝力气的亚瑟，他并没有大力地进出，而是埋在那火热的甬道里细细研磨。亚瑟在这样的磨蹭中发出了猫一样的声音，感觉自己身体最深处的某个地方燃起了烧灼般的渴望，想要来自阿尔弗雷德的占有。

他挺起了腰，那个隐秘的入口向侵入体内的性器发出了诱人的邀请。它打开了一个小口，让里面火热的液体滴撒在头部，包裹着它，钻进那个敏感的缝隙中。

亚瑟听见身上的阿尔弗雷德倒抽了一口气，随后压着他的腿俯下身子和自己接吻。明明两个人正紧密地结合在一起，这个吻却不带一丝情欲。

“亚瑟，我可以吗？”

他听见他的声音带着不易察觉的颤抖。

“可以，只有你可以。阿尔弗雷德，这里是只属于你的。”

亚瑟打开了通向自己的入口，他能感觉到敏感的腔体被一点一点侵入，被塞得满满当当，一丝缝隙也没有留下，从未有过的巨大满足感占据了亚瑟的每一个角落，仿佛他这么久的人生就是在等待这一刻。随着腔体的收缩蠕动，阿尔弗雷德的呼吸渐渐变得凌乱，他胡乱地吻着亚瑟，咬着他的舌头和嘴唇不停地重复，

“亚瑟，你是我的，你是我的，你全部都是我的………”

阿尔弗雷德突然抽出，又猛地全部插入，次次都顶到了生殖腔的最深处，次次都让亚瑟蜷起脚趾，眼前发白，他觉得自己的内脏都被这巨大的凶器撞得移了位。

在逐渐加快的节奏中，他紧紧环住阿尔弗雷德，不停地叫着他的名字，像是这个世界上什么东西都消失了，天地间只留下了一个阿尔弗雷德。他的腺体被舔弄着，他知道这是要被刺破的前奏，是阿尔弗雷德为了减轻他的疼痛做的准备。亚瑟胡乱地叫喊着，自己都不知道说了些什么，

“阿尔，啊！阿尔！我，我是你……是你，一个人的，啊……阿尔，给我……”

后颈处传来被刺穿的剧痛，清凉的信息素鱼贯而入，让亚瑟瞬间动弹不得，下身已经射不出来，只是在无助地跳动着。快速抽插腔体的性器在几个深挺后牢牢堵在其中，亚瑟清晰地感觉到微凉的液体喷射在被摩擦得火热的腔体内壁上，还有什么东西在入口处迅速膨胀，牢牢地锁住了这个秘密场所。亚瑟看见自己的小腹被顶起了一个明显的鼓包，体内也被撑得疼痛不已，然而那喷射和膨胀似乎远远没有尽头，这让他在恍惚间不由得开始啜泣，

“好疼啊，阿尔，不要了，好疼……”

阿尔弗雷德从腺体处收回了利齿，温柔地吻着亚瑟因为疼痛而发白的嘴唇，舔去他脸上的泪水。亚瑟可以闻见他嘴里淡淡的血腥味，还有两人合二为一的信息素的味道。

“不疼了亚蒂，不疼了，对不起，马上就好了，我保证，马上就好了。”

然而这一次，阿尔弗雷德骗了他。整整十五分钟后，巨大的结才完全消失。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地退了出来，随着他一起出来的，还有小小的生殖腔内已经装不下了的精液。

亚瑟在巨大快感和疼痛的反复折磨下已经筋疲力尽，甚至连说句话的力气都快没有了。他有些失神，只知道自己终于被阿尔弗雷德刻上了去不掉的印记，不管是身体表面，还是最深处，现在全都是那令人安心的青草香气。

他还有好多话想和阿尔弗雷德说。

他想告诉他，自己以前是多么鄙视这样的情爱本能，多么痛恨信息素的互相吸引作用，多么尽己所能地躲避和alpha的接触。但是现在他却无比地感谢这个自然的馈赠，让他遇到了阿尔弗雷德，给他无尽的勇气去握住他的手，让他明白了情欲和爱意从来就不曾分开。

他想说的还有很多。等到明天他醒来，一定要给阿尔弗雷德一个最温柔的吻。然后不厌其烦地告诉他，

我爱你，从今往后的每一个清晨。

epilogue.

“就买这个原木色。”亚瑟双臂在胸前环抱着。

“我们两个的双人床当然要这个蓝色和绿色相间的！”阿尔弗雷德的声音因为激动而高了整整八度。

亚瑟的单人床对于两个成年男性来说实在是小了些，于是趁着周末，他和阿尔弗雷德来到了家居城买新的双人床。然而两个人就选哪个床的问题出现了分歧。其实阿尔弗雷德的理由让亚瑟有一瞬间的心软，不过他看着那个密密麻麻画着蓝色绿色圆圈的床，感觉自己整个人都要中毒了。

这场不算争斗的争斗最后还是以亚瑟的胜出结束了。

两个人在家里装好新床，已经是太阳将将落山了。亚瑟似乎很满意自己的选择，开心地欣赏着和屋内其他家具配成一套的双人床。阿尔弗雷德则站在一边，盯着那张床若有所思。亚瑟以为他是真的很想要那张中毒了的床，现在十分失落，于是有些愧疚地凑到他旁边问道，

“阿尔，你怎么了？你要是真的很喜欢那个，我们可以把床单换成蓝色和绿……”

“我突然想起来，前天晚上你昏睡过去之前好像嘟囔说第二天醒来有话对我说，”他突然一脸正色地问亚瑟，“是什么话啊？”

亚瑟虽然可以用歌词撩人，可以餐桌下用脚蹭人，可以用双腿紧紧夹着阿尔弗雷德的腰，可是此时此景，让他把当时因为大量激素上脑想说的话在清醒的状态下说一遍，亚瑟做不到。

见他半天不答话，脸上还一阵红一阵白，阿尔弗雷德笑出了声，然后一下子把亚瑟扑倒在宽敞的双人床上。

“或者我们可以一边试试新床，一边慢慢听你说。”

标记的影响还很显著，亚瑟无法拒绝他的求爱，慢慢地释放出了一些被更新了味道的信息素。

然而阿尔弗雷德并没有马上行动，他轻啄了一下亚瑟的嘴唇，然后用清澈无比的眼睛望着他，

“亚瑟，我也爱你。”

从今以后的每一个黄昏。

Fin.


End file.
